Dragon Nest Online
by 4N0N1M0US 4UTH0R UNKN0WN
Summary: this is the official story of Sword Art Online and Dragon Nest on if you have suggestions, opinions, ideas, comments and criticisms please fill in the riviews column fanfiction and I will gladly read it all for develop a better storyline in next chapter on the future. if there are errors such Please report to me immediately! WARNING I have no copyright of SAO or DNO!
1. Chapter 1 : World of the Goddess

**Shanda Games and Eyedenty Games**

 **Present**

 **In the Year 2022**

 **Mankind has been work-**

 **-make unlimited virtual reality**

"Okay let's begin, this week MMO Stream. we'll open this day with long queues news this morning, if these people are waiting for a sale discount or a promo ?, or what are they waiting for? Dragon Nest Online! Its line on this front has been waiting for three days before the launch, Really great! Or did like this which is done every gamer? In MMO stream today, we will cover a very famous game, Dragon Nest Online, aka DNO frankly so far none of the software release of Nerve 2 Gear that really take advantage of the hardware. It is regrettable but DNO made by the inventor Nerve Gear and Nerve Gear 2 Gear, Kayaba Akihiko. And that's MMORPG of the most in waiting. I can not wait! All beta testers say that this game is remarkable. I also want to try it. Already 1 million packages have been sold. Everything has been sold online in an instant. And as you can see, the fan already bought everything. So on this day we've interviewed several speakers and will be displayed after the following messages is so fixed in our channel on MMO Stream today!"

Seen someone is sitting in front of a table PC hers and she was reading a news magazine on Nerve 2 Gear but without handing him scratch his index finger into the paper and like a knife that cuts the skin and secrete a drop of blood, but he ignored them and see the digital clock on a table near PC displays the time ...

6 November 2022

12:55

Instantly he turned off the PC, and then wear a helmet in gray with writing Nerve second gear at the top and put a pair of glasses that were retained by the ring helmet around the body and also insert a disc in the pot rear helmet and insert a cable to electrical socket and then after that he lay down to bed and wait time

He was looking at the ceiling above him on the helmet and glasses in the upper left corner there is a figure 12:59 while in the upper left corner there is a picture of a logo batteries with lightning symbol on it

For some reason he smiled to himself and see the top left corner of the helmet goggles

13:00

"Link Start" all over her eyes suddenly turned white and he passed a full-color rainbow tunnel at high speed and appeared several circles in front of eyesight

 **Touch: 100%**

 **Sight: 100%**

 **Hearing: 100%**

 **Taste: 100%**

 **Smell: 100%**

 **Languade: Japanese**

 **Log in_ ::**

 **: account**

 **: Password**

 **Character Creation**

 **Data beta testers are still available.**

 **Do you want to use it?**

 **Kirito (M)**

 **[Yes] / [No]**

And he clicked [Yes]

Then suddenly the appearance changed which presented a variety of pictures of paintings and most of all he saw a painting of a silhouette of 2 girls, one of which was a figure of a white woman and another black figure while there was a robed figure with large wings from his back

 **"Yore in the land of the gods,**

 **Asmodeus the leader and the strongest god got prediction that someday,**

 **will appear a man who carries the power of light in the world created by one of his daughters.**

 **So when the news was conveyed to her two daughters,**

 **Namely Althea, and Vesthinel,**

 **They began to make saimbara to create a world based on their dreams and win the hearts of their father.**

The picture now shows 2 goddesses with a glowing ball in their hands

 **Althea create the world known as Vesthealand,**

 **That is the world in which to be home to an assortment of living organisms.**

 **Starting from Ancient race, who has extensive knowledge and connect with the blessing of the Goddess,**

 **Then 2 Dragon as guardians in this world,**

 **There is also a race elf who has immortality and also the beauty of the blessings of the goddess**

 **They all live in peace the goddess**

A picture of various scenes appeared on the land known as Vesthealand; starting from green forests, a small village with peaceful inhabitants, and a large royal city with its inhabitants looking happy, and a forest that has a variety of unique flora but most importantly a tree that grows tall soaring up into the sky

 **While vestinel created the world known as the Mist Land,**

 **That is the world in which it was inhabited by creatures vile callous.**

 **And the dragon as a creature of the strongest and the ruler of this world are known by name,**

 **Void Dragon.**

 **In this world, they justify any means to survive despite having to seize other people's lives**

Now you can see a scene consisting of; forests covered by dead trees, dry desert lands, and a forest valley filled with fog, and the most frightening ones can be seen at a glance the various kinds of monsters from; Goblin, ORC, Kobolt, Giant Spider, Troll and last seen a black shadow of a figure of black and purple towering high into the sky and a giant wings appearance appeared from his back

 **When the creation of the world has been completed and the results of their work on the show to their father,**

 **When Asmodeus see vesthealand she was so excited and happy,**

 **While Mist Land when he saw he was afraid.**

Visible robed figure saw the two worlds created and shown by his two daughters through a light ball in their grasp

 **With so althea won the saimbara,**

 **It makes vestinel jealous and she poisoned althea the most dangerous poison of his own soul,**

 **But thanks to the blood as a goddess althea survived but the toxic effect forced him to fall asleep and dreaming in a very long time,**

 **And then also vestinel fled to Mist Land and bring a magical golden cup which can purify toxins from the body althea.**

 **Slowly begin to affect althea vestinel poison in his sleep,**

Seen a picture of Althea who collapsed with a golden cup falling down spilling liquid black-purple while on top of it looked Vestinel standing looking at the figure of Althea who was lying weak

 **And slowly Vesthealan creation of the world began to be affected by a bad dream goddess,**

 **To date."**

Then after that it says

 **welcome to**

 **Dragon Nest Online**

Then he sank into a tunnel full of rainbow colors again and appear light of view until then slowly subsided he saw the blue sky and the time looked ahead he saw standing in front of a park fountain after flashing a few times then he looked over his own body and move his own hands to make sure something before she clenched her fist and said "I'm back again ... to this world!" behind him appeared a pillar of light and appear dimmed when people wearing various kinds of clothes and decorate a variety of angles Prairie Town.

 **Prairie Town**

In a town that is located in a forested valley and the hills there are crowds of people who do a variety of things, such as chat, buy something from the merchants and others, but there is a man with facial features of men protogonis handsome with black hair from some anime fantasy with features eye decorated with a penetrating gaze adds to the impression of this man wearing a short-sleeved shirt pale blue with a piece of V-shaped chest protected by armor thin silver along with long pants and leather shoes hand-stitched look was running through the crowd people who gathered in the main street of town, but one of the people who gathered around the street unaware of its existence and began to follow him

"Hey! Mister is there!" He shouted to call and make the black hair guy stops and looks back while men had ran after him and when he has come close to her knees she holds her legs and inhale as've ran as far as one kilometer

"I?" Asked the black hair while she saw the man who called himself characterized pink hair with red cloth tied on his head wearing a white shirt V-neck shirt in the mix with a brown vest and a pair of brown and gray boots

After pulling and throwing his breath several times he started to speak "it looks like you've been here before. You're coming beta tester, is not it?" Asked the pink hair and make him black hair that can only be answered" Y-yes "

"This is my first day. So teach me the basics, huh?" The man asked as he patted the black hair like an old friend

"A-ah ..." while her black hair man could only reply was a little confusion male pink hair was immediately unite both hands and take action pleaded said "I beg you!" And then he introduced himself " my name is klein. Nice to Meet you" after a pause for a second at last he also Introducing yourself "I Kirito."

 **After That ...**

"HUAAKHH ..." shouted the klein while thud of a frenzy board that nuzzle him while Kirito could only laugh

"Aw ... ouch ... right in the groin ... UHK ..." klein moaning in pain on the grass where they were.

 **Wind Forest**

While still in pain klein Kirito stopped laughing and sighed "geez. You do not feel sick, do not you?" Asked Kirito make klein stop moaning and talking "oh, yes also. Habit. "

"I've already told you, is not it? Most importantly do the motion input to activate Your _Weapon Skill_." Said Kirito explain something to Klein and he could only say "I understand ... but that Things kept moving." While frenzy board it sound like respond to the words klein

Kirito take a pebble at her feet and lifted it slightly higher than his shoulder. "If you do the right input, and activate _Weapon skill_ " as soon as the gravel was shining rays are colored red

After that move straight left hand and throw gravel, leaving a line of light in the air and on the right frenzy board section of the left buttock and respond by voice 'Ggiik!' the painful

"The system will ensure the command is connected and turned into your techniques." Said Kirito and trying to understand his explanation klein "Motion input ... Motion .." klein raises his sword as he thought of the words of Kirito

"How to explain it, yes ..." said Kirito while avoiding attack frenzy board angry "is not like the one two three and then lunge but give a little pause and then force after that when you feel the skill start off, let the sensation out like a Explosion , And you felt that it Hit the monster" while Kirito holding up the attack frenzy board

"Explosion?" Asked Klein to himself, but then he realized something interesting and sighed then, after a deep breath, he lowered his horses and raised his sword as if he wanted to carry it on the shoulder

Kirito smiled at this and he immediately kicked and directs it toward klein beast and immediately ran towards him

"HAA ..." with cries like that, he jumped with a very different movement than ever before. And _Swish!_ Along with the voice, the sword left bright yellow trail in the air

Guekk! The Frenzy Board was screaming with HP bar continues to diminish to zero and the magnitude of the body began to break like glass and purple numbers appeared, showing how much experience points, Gold and items that they can succeed

Klein originally stood still see it, but later on he immediately put pose a champion who won the championship and shouting "Horeeeee!" Triumphantly

"Congratulations" said Kirito and they direct a high five hands in the air "but, nevertheless ... boar was just as strong as in other games Slime" he continued as he sheathed his sword into the scabbard that are in the back and it makes klein surprised not believe the facts

"Hee ... Really ?! I guess it was mid-level boss or something" said klein and Kirito could only appoint the other side forest shows the frenzy board summoned replace another his friend who died "mid-level boss ass "said Kirito

Klein immediately unplug and do _Weapon skills_ before and he looked so enchanted sword with "Hoo ..." was coming out of his mouth makes Kirito smile "is very interesting, is not it?" Kirito asked and answered with a nod

"... as technical skill sword, like Hangar or something, is not it?" Asked Klein, trying to make some movement of his sword

"Yes. I heard the number of skill is not limited and does not have a cool down and also not just based sword, but also axe, hammer, Longbow, shortbow, crossbow, mace, flail, staff, discs, speare was dependent with the choice of each, even every skill can be coated with elemental-based magic such as fire, water, wind, ground, light, and dark" Kirito said all to klein explain where he stood quietly before finally opened his mouth and said, "RPG with a system like that? Truly an extraordinary challenge" while doing [Reaver] again and he looked at Kirito with a sense of awe evident in his eyes

"Fight with his own ways and your creations, truly an enjoyable experience, is not it?" Asked Kirito and klein too amazed at all that so he could only answer with a nod of his head made his own Kirito was happy with all of it

"Well, what if we go to the next stage?" Asked Kirito and Klein replied excitedly "of course yes! Let us go! "

 **A few hours later.**

They hunt some monsters and leveling up is now almost two, but time seemed to move faster than they can be aware and enjoying the view of the sun setting in the western horizon between the mountains and hills vesthealand

"No matter how many times I've seen, it remains hard to believe ... if we were in a game. Whoever made this is definitely a genius. Absolutely incredible ... I'm very happy to be born in this era" Klein said, staring at the sunset

"You're too excessive" said Kirito made klein offended "this is my first full-Dive!" To hear answers like this would make Kirito surprised

"If so, this is the first time you put on Nerve 2 Gear? I thought you'd never wear Nerve Gear? "Asked Kirito made klein could only shrug

"So, even though I had failed to get the first series but so hear about Dragon Nest Online, I immediately rushed to buy the hardware. I was very lucky to buy one of 1 million packages on offer" said klein then stared at Kirito still facing the sunset "yes, you are more fortunate because they can join the beta test. After all, only in the limit of 100 thousand participants only." Kirito scratched straight black hair does not itch, even though "well, it looks like ... "

"Hey, how far did you get in the beta?" Asked klein

"Within two months only up to level 28," said Kirio make klein staring at the black hair guy "this time, in one month alone was more than enough for me"

"You're really serious, are you?" Asked klein bit hesitant with the words Kirito

Kirito pulled out his sword and pointed it in the direction of the sun and reflect light in the evening so beautiful "to be honest, during the beta test, day and night, only DNO that is my mind" said Kirito staring at the sword that reflect sunlight "in the world, with embroidery belief in yourself can take you anywhere in the world creation of this goddess. It is a virtual world without boundaries true, but I feel more alive here than in the real world," said Kirito then sheathed his sword back to the scabbard

"If so, want to go hunting again?" Asked Kirito and klein grass sprang from where he was sitting "of course! But I'd love ..." suddenly appear stomach rumbling sound of "I'm hungry ... " Kirito just laughing to see the behavior klein "eat food here only makes you think if you're not hungry" said Kirito however direct klein responded with passion "I've ordered a hot pizza at half 6" answered him with pleasure "are you ready, yes" said Kirito

"Yes of course!" Said klein and move on "after supper, I will definitely be back" Kirito hear this and gaze into the sunset

"Oh" That sentence out of his mouth

Klein got up and stood facing towards Kirito "hey, after this, I'll meet with some people I knew from various other games. How, do you want to be friends with them as well?" Asked Klein and Kirito feel uncomfortable with it makes klein quickly resume "of course, if you do not want to, so it's okay. I will introduce some other time"

"Forgive me. Thank you" said Kirito and klein straight talk "hey, that sentence. I will reply to all of them someday ... mentally" Klein said, patting shoulders and make her Kirito could only breathe

"Anyway, thank you very much" klein then held out his hand to give handshake to Kirito "from now on, please help"

"If there's anything you wanna know, just tell me" Kirito said as he slowly extended his hand to receive the handshake klein

Klein directly Kirito shook hands and said "yes! I will do it!"

Afterwards klein gives farewell and turned to open the main menu. When Kirito should want to go he heard her say "Eh? There is no log out button "

"Look good" Kirito said while klein stay focused on the main menu and said "no ubiquitous"

Kirito walked over klein talking "under the main menu ..." but he interrupted himself while viewing the main menu where there are three buttons, namely [Option], [Help] but on the third button is simply an empty column

"No, do not you?" Asked Klein and Kirito nodded his head "yes, no"

"After all, this is the first day after the beta. Sure there are a few bugs here and there. I'm sure people must have panicked ... " Klein said with joking tone, but answered "you also" got a response from klein confusion and Kirito pointed toward the main menu digital clock "now at five-twenty five minutes" suddenly just klein immediately woke up and screamed "TERI-MAYO-PIZZA AND GINGER-ALE ..."

"Quickly call the game master" klein heard that phrase then fell silent and returned his focus to the main menu

"I have tried, but it did not happen" Klein said and looked at Kirito "is there any other way to log out?"

Kirito stood still think of the words klein before he replied "no, if the player wants to log out of here, they have to go through the menu"

"Ridiculous really! There must be another way" and then after that klein directly perform strange poses shouting "Now ... Log Out ... ESCAPE!" And after a few seconds silence did not happen though

"I told you no, in the guidelines is also no way to log out in times of emergency" said Kirito made klein felt nervous and scared "is not might it be? I know, I simply unplug Nerve 2 Gear in my head ... "said klein and seen if both hands moving around his head and made a motion as if trying to pull something out of his head

"Can not" Kirito said enough to stop the action klein "at this time we can not move our real bodies. Nerve 2 Gear hinder all our signals in our original body of the nerve here" Kirito said, pointing wrist in his neck that is precisely the point of human spine nerve point of the neck

"Is it true? So we have to wait for them to fix the little buggy?" Said Klein clearly frightened of the fact that

"Or, there is someone in the real world that releases Nerve 2 Gear of our heads" said Kirito

"But I live alone. How about you?" Asked Klein and Kirito paused

"I lived with my mother and sister. So they will definitely notice it at dinner ... " but not yet finished answering suddenly klein toward Kirito and shake vigorously her face " Hh-how old is your sister, Kirito? " Heard this question immediately felt uncomfortable Kirito what more klein even closer step toward himself

"S-she joined a sports team, and She hated the game like this. She did not have any business with people like us," says Kirito tried to explain to klein but it only made him more excited "it does not matter ..." and not finished Kirito kicked him with his knee toward the right groin

Klein immediately bounced back away from Kirito and moan until he knew "absolutely, no pain" "more importantly, what you do not feel strange?" Said Kirito and klein only be answered in a bored tone "of course strange because there are bugs"

"This is not just a bug. If you can not log out, it will cause serious problems for the future of the game itself" Kirito said, looking at the red sky and the sun is increasingly more sets in the west "when in thinking, it is true" said Klein began to realize the words Kirito

"If so, they can turn off the server and allow everyone to get out. But in fact there was no announcement at all ..." Kirito said and bowed to think of speculation what was happening while Klein looked at him with confusion

 **BONG - BONG - BONG**

Suddenly, they both heard a voice that echoed in the sky a bit scary and shocking both the player and see if the sound was coming from the prairie town and mana ridge and then they were surrounded by pillars of white light and blinded their sight

When glare subsided and they can look back at what they see is a crowd of people surrounding the clock tower center prairie town and they realize that they are in the central park prairie town "teleport force?" Asked Kirito himself while the crowd people looked at each other with confusion "what happened?" "I do not know" and then the bell stopped and commotion going on around the park

"See above" said one player and suddenly, everyone the sky to see a red hexagon flickers a few times with the inscription

 **Warning**

 **System announcement**

And then what happens next is less than the hexagon seconds immediately multiply themselves quickly and in less than ten seconds the whole sky turns red vesthealand

Then from the sidelines red hexagon out the viscous liquid like blood and fluid instead of falling touching the floor was actually gathered to form a humanoid creature

"What is That?" klein only be asked in the tone and trembling fear, and after a few seconds sentient humanoid form the figure of a red cape hovered in the sky but the robe was no one's face or the man seen wearing the robe and the drift continues like ghosts

"Game master?" "Why did not he have a face?" "What is this an event?" Everyone is asking each other, but the figure was raised hand in the cover glove does not even look his hand or something connected between the figure gown with gloves was sufficient silent everyone

 **"The players, welcome to my world"** appeared a man's voice echoed from the cloaked figure, holding out both hands to give the impression of reception. "My world?" Kirito trying to figure out the meaning of that phrase

 **"My name is Kayaba Akihiko. At this time, I was the only one who can control this world"** said the cloaked figure who reveals his name is Kayaba Akihiko and Kirito was surprised to hear the name of that person and so is the other player

"What it really him?" "He must have spent a lot of time for this!"

 **"I'm sure you've realized ... that the log out button has disappeared from the main menu"** Kayaba said as he opened his own main menu and show that the key is still loss **"But, this is not a malfunction or bugs in the game. I repeat ... this is not a malfunction of the game. This is a major feature of Dragon Nest Online"** Said Kayaba make everyone looked at him with a variety of reactions

"F-feature?" Klein and others just stared Kayaba with not believe what he said

 **"Players can not log out of their own volition. Nerve 2 Gear can not be stopped through the outside world, in other words, it is impossible to escape. If it is done, the transmitter is in the Nerve 2 Gear will emit a powerful microwave wave signal, and then destroy the brain and put an end to your life "**

"What's that?" "Give me a break!" "Come on, stop it" largely thought that Kayaba just made it and did not believe the information they hear and when some try to go out of the park they were stopped by a wall invisible "Hey, I can not get out!"

"what is he talking about? Sure he was a little mad. Right, Kirito?" Said Klein and ends with questions trying to brag but just think of the Kayaba words and said Kirito "it is true, if the signal was working as a microwave oven. If the secure turned off, it can burn the brain" klein flinched answers from Kirito and spoke "then, if we cut the power supply ..." "No, Nerve 2 Gear has a backup battery "

Klein shook his head and back talk "but this is ridiculous. What the fuck even be like this! "

 **"Unfortunately, some of the friends and family of the players ignore this warning, and fired a Nerve 2 Gear on purpose. The result ... "** Kayaba paused draw everyone's attention to him **"2,135 players have disappeared from Vesthealand, and also from the real world and for"** everyone immediately shocked and stunned at the number of people who have died of the

"Two thousand more?" "Impossible ... I do not believe it!" That sentence out of the mouth of virtual Kirito and klein

 **"As you know, news organizations from around the world ..."** Then the body around Kayaba appear various windows showing impressions, images, and news stories about what Kayaba said **"... is being reported all this, including the news of his death"** they all see the headlines that Kayaba show them

Victims in Japan increased!

Deaths from online games is increasing throughout the world.

Shanda Games and Eyedenty Games revealed that Kayaba Akihiko responsible for the deaths of two thousand more people.

Victims of the game Dragon Nest Online risen sharply.

The police have been hunting Kayaba Akihiko into the death of 'Death Game' is.

And many more headline news stories reinforce the fact of what Kayaba told them plus more visible news program that shows people gathered at the police station to report the incident and the one camera angle seen one woman crying with her mother trying to calm her making Kirito immediately thought of someone in the real world

 **"So, from now on you can minimize the danger of removing the Nerve 2 Gear intentionally. I hope you will be calm and try to finish the game. Because soon the two hours that I gave your body will be transported to the hospital or the nearest place of treatment to get the best care "**

Everyone fell silent and all windows closed news disappeared from the surrounding body of Kayaba

 **"But I want you to remember this well. There is no longer a way to revive anyone in this game. When HP player reaches zero, they will disappear from the game forever, and at the same time ... "** a delay occurs in the dialogue talks make everyone silent and tense with what she has to say **"their brains will be destroyed by the Nerve 2 Gear"**

The noise was reverberating in the head Kirito and he immediately thought 'what if ... I die in this world?' While everyone can only pause to hear

 **"This also applies to the NPC and monsters if they die then they will not come back to life again"**

It adds to the impression of silence in the garden

 **"There is only one way to get you out of here, that is to finish this game"** Kayaba immediately click and show a map showing the areas Mana ridge and Prairie town and then immediately zoom shrunk shows the entire continent vesthealand

 **"This time you are on the lowest level, which is level 1. If you managed to conquer various Nest and Nest Boss, then you will rise to the next level. Defeat Boss Last Nest and the game is immediately over "**

"Finish?" "What's he talking about?" "Do not Kidding me!"

"Resolve all Nest? It is certainly not possible. The beta testers never get that far! "Shouted the klein while Kirito remain still think of the words Kayaba

 **"And the latter, I have added the item to your inventerior. Please see for yourself "**

Then Kirito opened his inventory and see the item in question by Kayaba "a mirror?" Without much thought he immediately click Make in to Object and a mirror is now in his hands

When Kirito looked at his own face suddenly ... "HUWOOO ..." "klein?" And everyone including himself suddenly overwhelmed by a pillar of white light and the views they ran away for a while and when they can see the light eased back

"Y-you did nothing, Kirito?" Asked Klein and Kirito answered "yes" while looking at him but he saw the face of a man with reddish-brown hair spiked face sunken eyes of a lighter color, sharp nose but little pug, and there stubble on his cheeks and chin and clearly visible between the ages of 20 to 30 years

"Who are you?" Asked Kirito did not recognize the face klein

"Who are you alone?" Asked behind klein and she saw her own face

Black hair combed over his head, black eyes wide and combined with the face of a man who did not show signs of masculine so it is more like a woman than in men

When they looked around those already in the view of the face, the body, even the opposite sex altogether

"You're a man?" "You lied when you were 17?"

At that time they realized that ... "you are Kirito?" "You are klein?" They both said at the same time

"H-how ..." "Scan ... Nerve 2 Gear cover the entire head with a high-density signaling device. So it can see what your face. But our height and body shape ... " Kirito said cutting klein question but stopped at his own question:" When we first used the Nerve 2 Gear, all that we calibrate, is not it? You have to touch the whole body beforehand" said klein connect explanation Kirito

"O-oh, right ... sure the data obtained from there" Kirito said as he nodded

"But ... but ... why? Why like this?" Asked klein confusion with all these events and Kirito pointed towards Kayaba

"I'm sure he'll tell us," says Kirito

 **"This time, you may be wondering, 'why?'. Why do I Kayaba Akihiko, the creator of Dragon Nest Online and Nerve 2 Gear, doing this? "** everyone was now looking Kayaba

 **"My goal has been reached. I make Dragon Nest Online for one reason ... to create the world and become the ruler in it "**

"Kayaba ..."

 **"And now, everything is finished"** Kirito keep his temper while thinking _'I will ... put an end to this game ... and you ... Kayaba Akihiko!'_

 **"The end of the Opening Event for the official launch of Dragon Nest Online. Good luck, and may the blessings of the Goddess with you Adventure "** and Kayaba body slowly with slowly melt like wax that melts and figure avatar cloak itself, together with all the red hexagon covers the sky vanished

Everyone can only pause could not believe what he said, and there was silence there

Kirito stood in silence to think about the whole word Kayaba. He saw his right hand to visualize blood dripping from the wound on his finger, but when he saw her no blood at all

 _'All this is real ... the genius who created the Nerve Gear 2 ... and create virtual virtual space, Kayaba Akihiko. I know because I admire him ... all he has to say ... is truly '_ Kirito remember what Kayaba said in a magazine article that he read prior to the Full Dive if he says 'just a game, but do not underestimate' _'if I die in this world ... then I'm really going to die here '_

Silence was immediately broken when one of them dropped the mirror onto the floor and broke into a million pieces "no .. NO!"

"DO NOT KIDDING!" "REMOVE ME! REMOVE ME FROM HERE!" "I CAN NOT STAY HERE ..." "I HAVE THE PROMISE AFTER THIS!" "WHAT DO YOU THINK !?" commotion throughout Prairie Town and Mana Ridge at the same time, all the players now trapped in a 'death game' shouted frantically asking to immediately remove it from the game immediately "REMOVE OUR" "TELL IF THIS IS NOT TRUE ?!"

While Kirito see if barrier confining them to the prairie town park have disappeared and she immediately took action "Let's go, klein" while klein which was still silent immediately struck by the sound of Kirito and he soon pull away from the garden into a narrow alley located between the city housing

"Listen to me, now I will be heading to Calderock Village soon. Come with me "said Kirito and make direct klein confusion with the intention of in-game Friend

"If what he said is true, the only way to survive in this world is to make yourself as strong as possible" Kirito began to access the map and show their current location "resources in a VRMMORPG, in other words money and EXP we can get is limited. Plus more if the monster really can no longer live will be increasingly difficult to search and find it. The area surrounding Prairie Town and Mana ridge and which also will soon be hunted to death. To do this efficiently, we have to go calderock village immediately. I know all the paths and point-prone area. Even at level 1, I was able to arrive there safely" said Kirito and closes the main menu and stared klein for answers to his plan

"But ... but, yeah ... I spent the whole night waiting in line to get this game with my friends " klein answered and showed a worried face "they're there, in the city park. I can not leave them" continued klein

Kirito looked over and saw the bar HP klein belonged to him and Kirito stared at his own HP bar shows the number of 100% with a total HP he has today [250/250 | level 1]

 _'If only klein ... but if there is someone else ... not even more than that ...'_ "I'm sorry" immediately interrupted his thoughts when he heard klein "I might not bother you, does not it?" Said Klein as he began to relax even though Kirito know he's trying to act like it "so do not worry about it. Go into the calderock village soon" Kirito was silent to hear his words "I used to run a guild in the previous game. I will use all skill you have teach!" Klein said confidently quite convincing

Kirito was silent for a few seconds until he answered "Well ... Then we split up here" Kirito said as he turned to walk away "if something happens, send me a message" "Sure!" His words immediately answered by klein "Well, goodbye, klein "said Kirito turned away

"Kirito!" Klein stop calling him to go but a few moments later resumed his pace Kirito

"Hey, Kirito. You Truely is very sweet with a face like that" Kirito turned to see klein standing in the alley was still talking to him "I want to like you," he raises a smile on his face

"Your face like that is more suitable for you know" said Kirito and immediately walked away but just a few steps he had stopped and turned toward the alley to see if the corridor was empty and klein had gone

Kirito back the urge to cry and ran through the market NPC and toward the city gates go directly to the Wind Forest, thinking about all the things that exist in the real world he continued to run through the meadows and forest trees with the sun was sinking in the west and it was dark but it not deter the spirit

Suddenly right in front of the path of a wolf wandered around looking at him and became the target prey making Kirito fell not happy and immediately took the sword from his back while the wolf was already running toward him

 _'I... i...'_ Kirito immediately jump as well as virtual predatory animal that jumped at him ready to pounce but his own sword ready to slash the wolf

 _'I will survive...'_ Kirito immediately had cut the animal into the two left a trail of light in a virtual atmosphere because of the skill that he uses immediately make the animal lost all his HP instantly

 _'in this world!'_ the beast soon split into pieces of glass and Kirito back ran to the jungle to see something that is not going he thought "it ..."

LISA - Crossing Field

Mitometeta okubyou na ni mama kako wakaranai

Kowagatteta ushiro jibun no wa ima ni ga genjitsu utsusu

Itsumo no sora wo Kaita

Koko kokoro ha Kitto hakanai mizashite

Yume de Takaku trolling

Karada ha donna fuan matottemo furiharatteku

Mamoru Chiisana omoi

Hirigaridashite kizutsuku yowai kimi ga iru watashi ha

Kurai sekai Tsuyoku irete mo

Nagai yume miru kokoro ha sou Eien de

I want to always be with you

I'il give you everything i have

 **(To Be Continued)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Beginning of Adventure

"That ..." Kirito saw that there was a little girl with blonde hair and dressed in a short skirt with a middle brown shirt top surrounded by Goblins and she was seen being torn apart by the monsters

 _'do I have to help him?_ _But, only NPC ..._ _'_ " HELP! " His mind immediately regained consciousness when he heard the screaming sound and it was seen that one of the Goblins attacked the poor NPC girl by kicking him and appearing an HP meter showing less than 60% of his life remaining.

 _"_ _This also applies to NPCs and Monsters if they die then the brand_ _will not come back to life_ _"_ suddenly the message remembered Kirito's head and as the monsters increasingly attacked the NPC girl the cellphone had reached 25% and showed the status of the red number

I was doubtful that Kirito would immediately pull his sword and he would immediately use [Horizontal] on a Goblin who was not ready for his impromptu attack and of course the ugly monster immediately died as a piece of glass.

Seeing his friend die the Goblins immediately shifted their focus to Kirito and left the girl lying helplessly on the ground and they pulled out the knife and pointed it at the black hair player.

Kirito looked and thought about how to defeat them at once _'1, 2, 3, 4 ... there are 5 goblins, alright then!'_ the goblins immediately attacked, but Kirito immediately pushed them to use his shoulders and gave them stuns for a few seconds before finally recovering and returning to attack.

One Goblin immediately jumped and attacked him with a knife but Kirito immediately held it with his sword and knocked the monster in the air and Kirito immediately stabbed it into the monster's chest until it penetrated his virtual body and goblin immediately died when the cellphone reached ZERO numbers.

4 Goblin saw this and they felt they did not accept what happened to their brother. so that 2 of them advanced to attack and they moved towards Kirito while the player only tightened the grip on his sword

When 2 Goblins were 4 meters in front of him, Kirito immediately slammed his sword to the ground and created a shock wave and made them bounce in two different directions and they hit the ground hard causing them to get additional damage and the HP reached ZERO and the monster immediately split into glass pieces

The remaining 2 Goblins and 1 attacked by swinging their swords in all directions but Kirito was able to avoid all of the attacks which only split the virtual air and Kirito immediately positioned his left foot forward and his right hand slung his body with a sword facing forward then he moved his shoulders and sword. it drove horizontally toward the monster and pierced belly to penetrate the body of the virtual creature

The sound of broken glass immediately sounded in the ears of the black hair player and he looked around to see that only 1 Goblin was left but the creature felt guts and ran away in fear

"That's too easy" said Kirito and he heard a soft cry and turned to look at the little girl he had saved

Kirito immediately approached and calmed the little girl "hey, calm down. I'm here, so don't be afraid," said Kirito, trying to convince him to calm down but to no avail

"Please ... Rose ..." he said before finally fainting and Kirito looked back at the hill valley of the prairie town where "I'd better take him to prairie town soon" after that Kirito immediately carried and took the girl to town soon that is now lit by candlelight.

 **Prairie Town**

After searching and asking some city NPCs, Kirito finally arrived at a house not far from the city center

Kirito immediately knocked on the wooden door of the house several times and after a few seconds someone opened the door from inside

"What is it that you knocked on my house ..." The grandfather's words were interrupted when he saw Kirito and the girl he brought to the grandfather's residence

The grandfather is characterized by an old man with gray hair and white beards and wearing clothes that are already wrinkled and old

"OH MY GODDEST! For the sake of the Goddess, what happened to Lily ?!" asked the grandfather in surprise and Kirito immediately handed the girl over to him and immediately took him into the house

Kirito went inside and saw that the house also had a simple interior

In the living room which is lit by candles there are 2 sofa seats that have one size for one person and the other one is wider so that it can be occupied by 3 people and there is a simple tea table with walls there is a door to another room and from there the grandfather comes into the living room with a face full of worries clearly visible on his face

"Thank you adventure, for saving Lily from danger, but where is Rose?" Asked the grandfather and Kirito just shook his head and the old man just sighed

"Introduce my name to Harold and I am a prairie major in town," said the grandfather, introducing himself named Harold

"I'm kirito, and I saved Lily from danger in the forest while I was doing ... an adventure near here" said Kirito and Harold nodding at his words

"Thank you for adventure, but I already know and believe this will happen soon," said Harold and invited Kirito a question

"What do you mean? If you have predicted this will happen?" Kirito asked and Harold took a deep breath and looked at Kirito "Please sit down, Kirito" said Harold and Kirito sat on the sofa chair and Harold sat in the other chair" Want to drink or eat something?" harold but kirito refused the offer by shaking his head and answering "no"

Harold paused before he began to talk "this is a long story, but I will shorten if the first rose and lily mother was a Prophet" hearing this immediately invited Kirito's curiosity and he quietly let the major continue the story "rose mother ran to escape from the pursuit monsters and she ends here, in prairie town and we welcome him with open arms especially my son, he is so fixated on his beauty and falls in love with him and vice versa" Harold sighs and goes back to telling stories "then the prophet woman decides to settle down and marry my son and rose was born at that time and a few years later the lily was also born but on the day of the birth of lily something was happening" harold began to shed tears and resumed the story "the monsters had attacked the city and many soldiers and city guards were injured and lost their lives, while residents panicked , it was until Rose's mother and father scolded turn themselves into bait and take the monster away from the city to the valley of the forest and from then on ... there is no news from them anymore" Kirito heard the whole story of Harold attentively and felt what he felt

"So, adventure. I know it's hard to believe but I need your help," said Harold, surprising Kirito to hear that" what? "

"That's because we lacked soldiers and we are also lacking in resources, so there is little possibility that this city can still survive in a situation like this, so Mr. Adventure, I beg you, please bring Rose back to town safely" said Harold and Kirito was silent amazed to hear "but, if you don't want to help then it's okay" continued Harold and made Kirito even more confused about what he wanted to talk about

"Because you are on your way to adventure, I don't forbid you to go, and I know you are on your way to your destination," Harold said, leaving Kirito speechless and thinking about something. _'I should go to Calderock ... but Harold and the NPCs. this city ... '_

After a long time of silence Harold exhaled and said "I guessed ..." "I will help you!" Harold's words were immediately cut off by Kirito who immediately spoke up and it was shocking Harold to hear an answer like that

"I really am on my way to achieving my goal, but I will not let someone suffer in the midst of the worst situation so don't worry about harold. I will help you, to bring rose back to this city safely" said Kirito making Harold smile and shed tears "Thank you" and Kirito immediately yawned and saw the clock on the menu showed it was 10:38 p.m.

"It's already late, and you have to rest to start your journey kirito" said Harold and Kirito nodded his head with a heavy sleepiness

"You can sleep in my room if you want adventure?" Harold said, but again rejected by Kirito "I don't need to sleep on this sofa comfortably" Kirito said and Harold nodded and turned and walked towards his bedroom behind the wall that separated the living room from his bedroom but the old man paused for a moment "you know, you're different from other _players_ kirito" Kirito immediately looked at the harold who had entered his bedroom and the whole room was instantly dark because the lighting from the candle immediately died

Kirito immediately lay down on the sofa and stared at the ceiling of the house _'you should have left._ _But seeing what happened to Harold I couldn't let that happen'_ and after that Kirito immediately closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep

Kirito woke up in the harold residence and opened the main menu to see the current world time

November 7, 2022

5:59 a.m.

Doubtful, Kirito immediately got up and stretched his virtual body and Harold out of his bedroom carrying a tray filled with food "Good morning, adventure" said Harold and was well received by Kirito "Good morning too, Major Harold" Kirito and Harold smiled at him

"You better have breakfast first, while I will go to meet Steve. He is the head of vigitalen in this city, so you better eat something adventure," said Harold, then went out leaving food in the form of several pieces of bread on the table and Kirito immediately devoured one and enjoyed the taste.

After a few minutes the harold returned with a man in a peasant's shirt but there were some suits of a Soldier "good morning, adventure. You must be the one named Kirito? People save lily is n't it?" Asked the man and kirito nodded his head" then I introduce myself, my name is Steve and I am the head of the vigitalen in this city "continued Steve while shaking his hand Kirito

"Indeed, I managed to save Lily from danger. And I also heard about rose," Kirito said, inviting Steve's worried face

"That means, they have moved. And they started their plan," Steve said

"Plan?" Asked Kirito and Steve nodding his head "Yes, some city intelligence reported that the monsters had a plan. And it was opened with the kidnapping of rose, but not only that, according to reports they also had a leader. The problem is who led the monster army?" Asked Steve and Harold himself, only shaking his head in despair

"Then, I'll go" hearing this Steve was surprised by Kirito's words

"Are you sure, we don't know where Rose is right now!" Steve said trying to warn but Kirito only answered "sure"

After a few minutes of silence, Steve sighed and opened his mouth "Thank you " then he continued "Then you should start from shadow forest , there is a member of the vigitalen there who is also trying to find rose right now" Timoty said and Kirito immediately accepted without hesitation "then, I go" so kirito stepped out of the house and walked to shadow forest immediately

After walking for half an hour Kirito had already reached the shadown forest and he immediately entered the forest and when he reached the open valley area a man was looking around while hiding in the trees "W-Is ... S-already ... A-am- safe? "came a nervous tone from him

Kirito patted the man's shoulder and made him jump in surprise "Wh-who are you?" The man asked still nervously

"My name is Kirito, and I am an adventure sent by Steve to help you save Rose" Kirito said and made the man calm

"My name is ... T-timoty. And I ... come here to ... save ... Rr-rose "Timoty introduces himself and returns to the other side of the forest

"What are you looking at?" Kirito asked and joined in watching towards the timoty of seeing

"I - I am ... watching over ... they" Timoty points towards the open field and looks for a few Goblin and 2 feet small creatures and like a dog named Poochum "m-them ... bring ... ... R-rose into ... there "said Timoty and began to tremble in fear" I ... I must ... help him but ... I'm not ... armed ... so ... "said the timoty was cut as Kirito gently tapped his shoulder

"Don't worry, I will protect you. Let me be the opponent of the monsters, while you run into the forest, "said Kirito and timoty, pausing for a moment before finally nodding his head.

Kirito immediately walked out of the hiding place and the monsters saw him and immediately they attacked

 _'6 Goblin, and 4 Poochum'_ 2 Goblin immediately swung the blade but Kirito immediately tumbled forward past them and he immediately turned around and slashed their backs causing their HP to decrease to 69% then a Poochum tried to bite but kirito directly kicking the little monster made Poochum lose 10% of his cellphone and was hit back by that powerful kick

Kirito did not see Goblin right on his back and immediately the Goblin hit Kirito's back and made him fall into pain and lose 6% HP _'ARGG ... why does it hurt?_ _Instead of having a system of {Pain Absorbed}_ _'_ but ignoring the pain, Kirito immediately turned around and hit back the Goblin and the force of the blow made the monster hit directly into the air.

Kirito slowly stood up and recovered and then saw that he had been surrounded by monsters

Timoty, who witnessed an adventure surrounded and going to be kicked off, began to feel worried "Kirito ..." when Timoty wanted to approach Kirito, he immediately raised his hand to stop "calm down timoty, I won't lose" with that Kirito immediately stood up straight and the Goblin immediately attacks

When the 3 Goblins were ready to be in front of him, Kirito immediately jumped into the air and slammed his sword to the ground creating a shock wave that gave a stun effect to the 3 monsters while 2 Poochum immediately jumped and ready to hit Kirito but he immediately raised his sword in the air and do a strong slash swing forward and make 2 Poochum get fatal damage and add damage to the ground their cellphone has touched zero

While the 3 Goblins slowly recovered from the effect the kirito stun immediately stabbed them all in a straight forward horizontal slash and the cellphone was zero and the monster died instantly

T ersis a 3 Goblin and 2 Poochum and Kirito ran over and when 1 Goblin is in front of the virtual creature he slashes diagonally and immediately broke into glass

A single Poochum immediately jumped towards him but Kirito immediately gave a powerful kick to the creature and crashed into a tree so that the small virtual creature immediately died instantly

 _'only 2 Goblins and 1 Poochum again GOOD!'_ The 3 monsters immediately attacked and Kirito immediately slammed his sword to the ground and created a shock wave of up to 4 meters ahead of the monsters and they were stunned and then mercilessly Kirito immediately jumped and slammed the ground with his sword and the monsters immediately suffered considerable damage.

There was a sound of broken glass and the entire forest was empty leaving only Kirito with the remaining timoty

Timoty was silent amazed by Kirito's ability and did not realize the presence of him nearby "Timoty" heard his name called Timoty immediately realized and saw Kirito "they are dead and we can continue the journey" nodded Kirito's head and Timoty again began to explore shadow forest

 **Shadow Forest**

Kirito and Timoty walked to the shadow forest valley and saw a group of warriors surrounding a Minotaurus and the large bull animal immediately swung its ax and sent all the soldiers in all directions

Seeing this as soon as Kirito took action "Timoty you help wounded soldiers, I will fight that Minotaurus" the timoty nodded and Kirito immediately advanced to attack towards Minotaourus

The Minotaurus saw Kirito's arrival immediately lift his ax above his head and was ready to slam it to the ground but Kirito immediately did a [Dash Kick] right on the bull's face that made the creature not attack

Then without pause, Kirito immediately gave him an [Impack Wave ] and made him fall back

Minotaurus immediately swung his ax back towards Kirito horizontally but immediately did not hit it because Kirito immediately [Tumble] back and then he immediately jumped and shouted "[Circle Break]!" Immediately Minotaurus was hit hard enough but arrived - The portal suddenly appeared behind the Minotaurus and from the open portal came a red robed figure wearing an animal skull mask

 **"Not worth fighting.** **Come on ... "** The Minotaurus immediately retreated and disappeared into the portal and the mysterious person with the portal also disappeared mysteriously

The forest was silent with the departure of the mysterious figure with the monster but not long after it appeared 10 Goblins with 1 ORC named Cinder Gurrbakk with HP 3 bars appearing above his head

Kirito just glared at ORC with those Goblins and held his sword tightly _'this will be difficult, but don't give up!'_ with that he immediately advanced to the Mosnter crowd and the monsters also went to attack him

2 Goblin immediately tried to attack Kirito from the front but Kirito immediately swung his sword [Horizontally] and split the two creatures immediately 1 goblin jumped with the sword ready to pierce but Kirito immediately slashed it with [Vertical]

3 Goblin attacked him at the same time but Kirito immediately held back and slashed them with [Slant] and didn't get there 2 Goblin again tried to stab his back

"KIRITO BEWARE IN YOUR BACK!" Timoty shouted and with rapid reflecting, Kirito immediately turned back and did a [Vertical] instantly

Kirito stood in silence and ...

all of the Goblins suddenly broke into pieces of glass and left Cinder Gurrbakk as a living monster

ORC was very angry to see all of his men just die, and immediately threw his weapon in the form of a hammer but Kirito immediately [Tumble] to the left side and the throw missed

But somehow it came from where Cinder Gurrbakk had a spare hammer under the big wooden shield he was carrying and immediately swung it towards Kirito but still he could avoid it easily and immediately did [Circle Break ] and Kirito immediately used the [Impact Wave] skill. ]

The combination of 2 skills directly damage ORC so that the first HP bar of his property shows that he still has 50% on

ORC immediately regained consciousness and advanced back towards Kirito with the hammer ready to hit him but Kirito immediately grabbed his sword with both hands and positioned his sword to the right of the waist then immediately moved it to the left with a diagonal and kirito slash immediately when [ORC] in front of him Kirito immediately gave him [Dash Kick] but this time it was successfully held by the shield he was carrying and Kirito used it as a springboard and jumped back

ORC looked behind Kirito and there was a timoty caring for the wounded soldiers

Ignoring Kirito and running towards the timoty to kill him, Kirito who tried to hold the monster immediately bounced to the other corner of the forest and saw his target was Timoty "TIMOTY GO FROM THERE!" Heard his name called timoty immediately turned around only to see ORC ready to hit him with the hammer and he could only close his eyes and back to the attack but after a few seconds he felt nothing then he ventured to open his eyes and see kirito blocking the attack with his sword

Kirito immediately swung his sword diagonally from the lower left to the right to the top and then slashed it vertically from top to bottom and then made a horizontal guess from right to left, just the first ORC HP bar ran out and left 2 more HP bars

Kirito immediately advanced and avoided the hammer throw and swung his sword to the right then he slashed it to the left and after that quickly adjusted the position of the shoulder to cut it diagonally from top left to bottom right and rotated his back to give vertical slashes from bottom to top

The damage received is quite significant where the HP bar ORC is left 67%

Cinder Gurrbakk immediately swung its hammer vertically from the bottom up but Kirito blocked it with the [Uppercut] and he ducked then immediately launched his sword at high speed forward and when Cinder Gurrbakk tried to hold it with a shield, the attack was so strong and made monsters was knocked back and taking advantage of this opportunity Kirito immediately activated [Vertical] and managed to deal damage to him so that the remaining HP bar 45%

ORC returned to attack by swinging his palm in all directions while walking to Kirito but Kirito managed to [Tumble] to the right and cut his back [Vertically] from top to bottom and thus the remaining 25% HP and Cinder Gurrbakk immediately turned back while swinging the hammer and succeeding against Kirito and making it bounce straight backwards

"KIRITO!" Timoty immediately shouted and ran over but Kirito immediately got up "I'm okay timoty" then he immediately bent his back and stabbed forward quickly and the second HP bar immediately ran out and left 1 HP bar again

Cinder Gurrbakk immediately threw a bomb and suddenly Kirito was surprised and away from the explosive "TIMOTY PROTECTED!" Timoty saw the reason Kirito shouted and immediately brought an injured soldier who was in the explosion range while Kirito himself took refuge in a rock and _DUAAARRR. !_ A very strong explosion appeared and they saw a 2 meter deep crater appear while ORC still stood firm as if not affected by its own weapon

Cinder Gurrbakk immediately throws his shield and picks up an ax in his left hand indicating he is reaching an angry phase

Kirito immediately got up but surprisingly ORC moved faster and immediately hit him with a hammer and kirito immediately plunged 3 meters away

"KIRITO!" Shouted timoty but ORC was in front of him and raised the ax ready to split the poor man but timoty did not retreat because right behind him the wounded soldiers managed to help him and no one had died

When the ax descended under the timoty closed his eyes and his right hand he lifted into the air hoping to hold back the attack but _BRUUAKKK's_ voice _appeared!_ Timoty opened his eyes again and saw that Kirito miraculously stood while the ORC was thrown into the corner of the forest and hit one of the trees until it collapsed

Cinder Gurrbakk immediately got up and saw the HP was only 56% left and became a yellow number

Forgiveness ORC swung his ax and hammer in all directions. Both right, left, up, down, horizontally, vertically, or diagonally while running towards Kirito and Timoty but Kirito immediately pushed the Timoty away and he had to try to avoid but unfortunately one of the axes hit him and HP left 45% with additionally he immediately bounced sideways and hit the ground giving additional damage 12% leaving the remaining HP 33%

Timoty immediately got up and approached Kirito then helped him get up "this take it" he gave a Health Resuction and immediately received it

Kirito opened the bottle cap and immediately drank it so that his cellphone returned to lift 71% and all the pain disappeared immediately "thank you, timoty" so he got up and returned to stand facing ORC who had been waiting for him for a while

With a deep breath, Kirito immediately solidified his grip on the handle of his sword and stared at Cinder Gurrbakk which began to grin rather scary to see

Kirito immediately [Dash] and Curren's Gurrbakk's ORC immediately advanced to attack with the hammer the bat hit but immediately blocked it with his sword and immediately Kirito carried out the counter-attack by slashing his left eye and at that moment he turned his grip and split the monster diagonally from top right to bottom left and immediately slash it back horizontally from left to right

ORC saw that the cellphone was immediately red and he was immediately angry by roaring into the sky and immediately banging on the ground caused a small earthquake in that area

Keep balance. Kirito saw that the boss of the monster immediately ran towards him and jumped into the air but suddenly passed himself in the air and when he looked it was known that the target of the attack was "AVOID!" But unfortunately his shout could not be caused by the attack and his cellphone. direct 59%

Kirito immediately ran and slashed the monster's back in [Vertical] and caused the remaining HP 5%

Gurrbakk's ORC Cinder immediately turned his back and hit Kirito with a hammer and Kirito had to go back to the side with the 25% HP and fell to the ground.

Slowly rose but the monster was in front of him and ready to kill but something held him "KIRITO RUN!" Timoty held ORC 's feet and his attention was immediately distracted to him and there was a chance that Kirito jumped and was ready to finish with [ Circle Break] and when ORC looked back at him. Kirito was already in front of him and immediatelyHis sword immediately slammed the ground and the shockwave made the big monster bounce and then the cellphone was immediately ZERO

Immediately the sound of broken glass was heard and Kirito and Timoty took a deep breath and a notification appeared in front of Adventure

 **Congratulations you have level 2**

 **Prizes: 1 Gold, 10 silver and 25 Bronze**

Someone patted his shoulder and it was timoty "A-are you ... alright?" Asked Timoty and Kirito nodded his head "Yes, thank you for helping, timoty" and then he slowly got up while the timoty saw something falling on forest pasture

"What did you find?" Kirito asked and saw an old paper wrinkled but there were streaks on it

"I think ... this is ... a map" and he looked at the map then timoty was immediately shocked "what are you looking at?" Kirito asked, looking at the shock on his face.

"Te-they ... bring mem ... Ro-rose to ... Anciet Temple Ru i ns" Kirito immediately shocked but soon nodded "Then we have to go, but we can not leave the soldiers who have been injured here "Kirito said seeing the soldiers have begun to recover from the wound but couldn't stand up yet

"You better ... go to ... the city to ... look for Ba-help right away" said Timoty and Kirito nodded his head and asked "then what about you?"

"II will ... go to ... that place ... while ... studying ... this map," said Timoty, then Kirito immediately said "Then, you go and I'll catch up with you later. After successfully finding help for them "thus they scattered where Kirito immediately ran to the city while the timoty ran in another direction from shadow forest

 **Prairie Town**

"Kirito's adventure, it's nice to see you after you've been away long enough. So what are the results? "Asked Steve looking at Kirito's arrival into his residence which was close to the city warrior training field

"I want to report that, I met timoty and we went together to shadow forest then there were many wounded warriors and needed help then the monsters appeared with their boss named Cinder Gurbakk's ORC and after we fought with Cinder Gurrbakk's ORC found an old map showing that rose was placed in a place called the Anciet Temple Ruins." Kirito reported all the events and Steve showed a worried face.

"That means they do something there, and if Rose is indeed there. So he is in great danger!" Steve said and looked at Kirito "adventure, I want you to go after the timoty soon. And be careful because the day is getting dark, and many monsters are wandering around at this time in the meantime we will send help to the wounded soldiers "Kirito received Steve's words immediately went to the forest

 **Wind Forest**

"Timoty" said Kirito looking at the timoty standing while trying to study the old map and turning briefly towards Kirito

"Ki-Kirito, a-what .. c a u ... to -to let?" Asked Timoty

"Steve told me to follow you and warn you to be careful, because there are so many monsters hanging around here" said Kirito and Timoty nodding

"We better take a break here, it's dark and it would be very dangerous if we roam when it's dark like this," said Kirito and immediately Timoty heard the howling wolf and immediately agreed.

"O-OK" so they went to a place safe from the reach of monsters and wild animals and collected firewood and lit fires after half an hour of trying and failing

The two of them sat close to the bonfire and stared at the heat source in silence without anyone starting the conversation at all

"Timoty ..." Kirito's voice immediately broke the silence and drew timoty's attention

"Why do you really want to save Rose?" Kirito asked and invited a nervous and stuttering reaction from Timoty

"I-that's ... because ... because ..." timoty sighed and started the conversation "first, rose and I ... t close friend ... she always ... brought me ... some fruit ... in the basket and ... always support me ... every time I ... ... fail" silence filled there before finally timoty returned to speak "when I ... Fai-ler ... in Training ... rose always ... supports me ... and gives fruit ... which she ... self-picking ... from the mountains ... for me ... so I ... owe you ... to -to ... himself ... so I will ... save him ... from the ... mo-monsters ... even though I have to ... Dd-die" so he immediately exhaled and looked towards Kirito who smiled at that

"Then I'll definitely help you timoty. Let me fight the monsters, while you try to save the rose. Starting tomorrow morning, we leave immediately, and there are no more delays." Kirito immediately laid his body down as well as the timoty and the two of them immediately fell asleep.

 **(To Be Continued)**


	3. Chapter 3 : The Missing Girl

Kirito woke up around **Wind Forest** and opened the main menu to see the current time

November 8, 2022

6:34 a.m.

He immediately got up and woke the timoty

"Really ... what's the matter ... morning?" Asked the timoty, half sleepy and kirito nodded his head

"We better have breakfast first, I'll hunt around here" said Kirito and Timoty nodding his head

Kirito immediately went around the forest and saw his prey, a Rabbit. He immediately prepared a needle the size of a small nail and positioned it ready to launch the nail

When the Rabbit raised his ears, and immediately ran away then Kirito immediately threw his nail needle and precisely hit the small animal

After that the virtual beast broke into a glass and a notification appeared before him

Kirito immediately returned to the place where Timoty was waiting for him to bring breakfast

 **Timeskip**

Kirito with timoty arrived at the ancient templete ruins where it was filled with various kinds of ruins of remnants of buildings such as several pillars that still stood in a semicircular formation and also a robed figure with a pair of wings on his back standing right in the middle

"T-this is a statue ... god asmodeus, father of ... goddess althea ... ... and ve-vestinel" said timoty while touching the foot of the statue

"Are they the gods you worship?" Kirito asked, watching the whole place

"I-indeed ... we worship ... them, except ... vestinel" said timoty and slightly trembling saying the name vestinel

At that moment Kirito looked at the bottom of the valley and saw the swarm of monsters "Timoty look over there!" Timoty immediately looked at Kirito pointing "they-they must ... bring rose ... there" Kirito immediately prepared his sword and stared timoty "immediately ran and hid between the pillars, while I will fight them" timoty nodded his head and kirito immediately advanced towards the herd of monsters

Monsters immediately saw them and attacked

5 Goblins and 3 ORC immediately came to attack but Kirito attacked using the skill [Heavy Slash] and managed to injure 2 Goblins and 1 ORC

Behind him, when 2 Goblin tried to attack him from Kirito's back directly [Tumble] and then he immediately made an [Impact Wave] but a ORC immediately came and hit him right into the head making Kirito fall to the ground.

Timoty hiding saw this and wanted to help but suddenly Kirito woke up and gave a shockwave around him to make all the enemies that surrounded him immediately startled and bounced away

Kirito immediately ran towards ORC who was still trying to get up but without giving Kirito a chance to jump and give him an attack [Circle Break]

1 Goblin tried to attack him from behind but Kirito just tilted his body and the goblin immediately missed his target and immediately the monster was hit by a [Slant] and died into broken glass

Seeing his friend die the monsters immediately swarmed around and attacked him

Starting from the Goblins trying to attack him using a small curved blade and all of them missed and did not scratch his body but the ORC immediately ran and tried to hit Kirito with the big club they were holding

The big monster swung its gadgets here and there and Kirito was only hit by the attack once even though it hurt and reduced his cellphone to 89%

When a ORC tried to hit him to the ground, Kirito immediately [Tumble] to the right side while giving him a [Horizontal] attack and then he jumped while slicing ORC in [Vertical] and then immediately Kirito gave the creature an attack [Rising Slash] and then the HP ORC bar has touched zero and then the body is broken into pieces of glass

2 Goblin immediately advanced and swung the knife in [Vertical] and [Horizontal] and when 1 Goblin managed to stab into Kirito's stomach, immediately he gave the creature an [Impact Punch] and while still floating in the air because of the blow Kirito immediately jumped onto his body and slammed it with [Circle Break] so that when Kirito rose Goblin it instantly shattered into broken glass

Kirito pulled out the knife that still stuck in his stomach and he immediately felt pain but ignored the pain he was still able to stand up and look at Goblin when the monster tried to pierce his body with a knife immediately Kirito held Goblin 's hand and resumed [Impack Punch ] right into his face made the creature immediately float into the air and when it landed to the ground quite hard Kirito immediately made an [Impact Wave] and Goblin immediately slammed and hit a rock before finally his body was broken into pieces of glass

"HUAAAH ..." timoty suddenly shouted and when Kirito looked at him it could be seen that the man was attacked by 10 monsters Bat and biting him

Kirito immediately ran to help but Goblin immediately blocked his steps but soon Kirito slashed the creature [Horizontal] and after Kirito was killed again ran to help the timoty

When the timoty cellphone touches the yellow number suddenly Kirito immediately destroys all the virtual beasts with [Circle Break] and immediately all of those Bat also immediately die

"Quickly take care of your timoty!" Kirito said and immediately Timoty ran to a building pillar and hid there while Kirito was immediately surrounded by the remaining monsters.

ORC immediately attacked him with the mace they were carrying but Kirito immediately blocked with [Upper Cut] and attacked him with [Rising Slash] then when Goblin tried to attack Kirito from his back immediately he turned his back and slashed his head to the whole body [ Vertical] and soon his body was broken into pieces of glass

With 1 Goblin 2 ORC remaining, kirito immediately assaulted him with [Impact Wave] and before they could wake up from the effects of Kirito's attack immediately make a skill [Cicle Break] and all the monsters immediately died at that moment

Seeing the surroundings was safe then Kirito immediately sheathed his sword back "It's safe timoty, let's continue the journey" The timoty immediately came out from hiding and walked with Kirito deeper into the Ancient Temple Ruins.

 **Ancient Temple Ruins**

They arrived at a place where it appeared that the ruins were former temple altars and then from the forest trees appeared a Troll and appeared 3 HP bars with the name Jokkanok accompanied by 6 Goblins

"Immediately run away and take refuge!" Kirito commemorated Timoty and immediately hid behind the rocks while Kirito pulled his sword while the monsters prepared to fight

The Goblins immediately attacked while Jakkanok just stood still watching

Kirito immediately tilted his body to the left side to avoid the attack of the Goblin blade and to the right side then he rotated 180 degrees clockwise while swinging his sword so that it managed to slash the backs of the two monsters

Kirito immediately lowered his body down to avoid the [Horizonal] attack from Goblin then he immediately cast [Impact Punch] right into his head and sent the creature into the air

When 2 Goblins swung a knife at his feet, Kirito immediately jumped and raised his sword above his body then he immediately slammed the ground with his sword creating a heavy and strong [Heavy Slash]

1 Goblin immediately attacked and tried to stab his stomach but it only scratched Kirito's left waist because he immediately dodged and attacked him with a [Slant] to his back

 _PYAARRR!_ The sound of broken glass filled the ancient templete's atmosphere for a few moments before it was quiet and silent

Jakkanok the Troll growled annoyed that all of his men had been easily defeated by the player

Kirito stood facing the monster boss who immediately jumped into the air and furl his body and quickly spinning - Air bolsters so that when the monster hit the ground immediately drove to her like a car tire rolling on the ground very quickly

Kirito didn't have time to dodge and he was immediately hit by an attack like someone hit by a car and immediately bounced back and hit the ground hard and his HP bar immediately dropped to 89%

When you want to get up Troll has immediately stepped on and held it and then raised his right arm which is tumbuhi by a fairly long claw

Kirito widened his eyes and could only be held there in despair, what else when Troll had begun to swing his arms

 _'Will I die here?_ _Do I have to end up like this?_ _Can't I go back to the real world again? '_ but only 1 inch will scratch his face suddenly a stone is thrown and hit the head of Jakkanok and when the monster looks at the perpetrator looks timoty holding a stone the size of his palm on his right arm "KIRITO RUN!" it was immediately distracted so that the strength of his footing to Kirito became weak and soon he took advantage of this opportunity to escape

Kirito immediately got up and did a [Wave Attack] so Troll immediately slid away and fell but immediately got up and let out a furious growling sound

Kirito immediately [Dash] while swinging his sword but was immediately held down by Troll 's right claw and immediately he swung his left claw and hit Kirito's right shoulder and HP immediately reduced to 81%.

Immediately Jakkanok jumped and rolled his body again into a wheel and scoured quickly but only straight past Kirito who directly [Tumble] to the right side so that the monster hit a stone pillar hard enough to create a lot of dust scattered into the atmosphere

Slowly Troll got up and came out of the collection of dust with the first HP bar remaining 98%

Kirito immediately [Dash] once more towards him and swung his sword diagonally from the lower right to the upper left and when Jakkanok wanted to hold it with his claw arm but it immediately hurt him and the HP bar immediately reduced to 95%

Not exhausted there, Kirito swung his sword horizontally from left to right and managed to scratch the monster's chest then he rearranged the position of his grip and swung his sword vertically from bottom to top and again scratched his chest to form a plus signthen Kirito immediately stabbed in the direction of the sign and the attack directly pierced the Troll chest then the first HP bar immediately left 2 more HP bars

Feeling furious and annoyed Jakkanok swung his claws left, right, up, down quickly towards Kirito and he was hit twice by the attack so that the HP immediately drained leaving 79%

Kirito immediately hit the monster with his left shoulder and swung his sword sharply and then he immediately swung his sword so forcefully forward

Troll immediately retreated with the second HP bar remaining 53% and touching the yellow zone making the monster roar into the sky and clawing at the ground creating a shock wave in the direction straight towards Kirito.

Kirito was hit by the attack and was immediately repelled with the remaining 64% of the HP but the green color slowly faded to yellow and heard jakkanok step towards him then Kirito immediately got up and raised his sword against the monster.

Troll immediately swung both of its claws vertically, horizontally, and diagonally but continuously kirito immediately blocked the attack with the sword in his right hand and then he immediately dodged and then stabbed into his stomach so that the monster was hit back but not there, kirito immediately sliced his chest diagonally from top left to bottom right and then without a pause he immediately sliced it back from top right to bottom left creating an X on Jakkanok's chest then kirito stabbed the sign again and the attack returned to penetrate the monster's body

The second HP bar immediately runs out and leaves 1 bar of HP again

jakkanok was angry and immediately ran after Kirito but the male player immediately [Dash] moved away while Troll continued to chase after him

For less than 1 minute Kirito kept running from the Troll chase but suddenly he turned around and then immediately kicked right into his face while still in the effect of the stun, Kirito immediately jumped up and did [Circle Break] to immediately hit back with The HP bar is immediately in the yellow zone

Troll back to slam the ground with his claws but this time Kirito managed to escape in time with [Tumble] left, swinging his sword and managed to slice the monster on the right eye so that the monster was immediately clutching his eyes were sore and later nKirito jump and rooted his sword so that when he came back down by gravity the sword immediately sliced it [Vertical] from the head to his lower body

The cellphone immediately touched the red zone of Jakkanok the Troll immediately roared with anger and immediately rolled back into the wheel quickly so that Kirito did not have time to dodge but immediately the rolling was immediately held back by Kirito's sword.

There was a friction that was so strong between Kirito's sword and the Troll body that kept rolling towards him creating sparks that were so strong and bright while the timoty was still hiding and seeing the battle scene anxiously about Kirito's state.

Kirito immediately let go of his grip and also [Tumble] to the left side while the Troll continued to roll straight past him but then the monster's body tilted to the left and immediately turned around counterclockwise and turned back towards kirito

When the monster was ready to hit Kirito and the timoty immediately stood out from its hiding place suddenly Kirito had shot past the monster's body with a sword piercing the air and leaving a trail of light in the atmosphere

After using [Reaver's] skill, Kirito immediately sheathed his sword and suddenly the monster's body immediately broke into pieces of glass

 **Congratulations you have level 3**

 **Prizes: 2 Gold, 15 Silver, 30 Bronze**

Timoty immediately went out and approached the exhausted Kirito "W-are you ... fine ... just Kirito?" While Kirito nodded his head he saw a thing on the ground where the monster had stood before.

When viewed closely, a few pieces of fragments were red and all the pieces were scattered on the meadow

Kirito immediately picked up and collected all the pieces and walked towards the timoty "do you know what this is?" Asked Kirito while the timoty took one of the pieces of the shard and looked carefully "I think ... have seen this ... in a ... te-place, but I ... ... not sure ... where? "with that he returned the piece to kirito

"Try to take it ... to ... Major Harold, he can ... fix it for you" said Timoty and Kirito nodded his head then they walked back to prairie town

 **Prairie Town**

"You have returned," said Major Harold as the two men stood at the door of his residence

"Yes, and we bring something that might be a sign of the existence of rose at this time," Kirito said as he showed the fragments to Harold.

Harold immediately accepted it all and looked carefully "I think I can fix this. Wait here for a while and I'll be back soon " Harold immediately entered his house and left Kirito with Timoty out there

 **A few minutes later**

Harold immediately left while carrying the fragment which had now fused into an object, it was a perfectly circular round shape and there was a goddess symbol there

"I guess you guys asked Steve about this. I'm sure he knows something, "said Harold, handing it over to Kirito

They immediately went to meet Steve who greeted them kindly " so , what about you?" Asked Steve

"We found this in the ancient temple ruins and Major Harold telling us to meet you. So you know something about this? "Asked Kirito while handing over the red thing and when Steve looked carefully and then his eyes widened with surprise" I-this ... "

"Do you know anything?" Kirito asked and Steve nodded his head "This is a red crest, an object for offerings that can only be found in one place!"

"And where is that" asked Kirito while the timoty was paying serious attention

"This can only be found in Catacomb, and that place is very dangerous!" Steve and Kirito said with a timoty surprised to hear this fact.

"We better get there timoty" said Kirito and Timoty nodding his head while Steve handed the red cresent to them again "It should be quick, I don't know how long Rose can survive there"

The two of them then go straight to Catacomb through Wind Forest "I have to ... protect Rose ... whatever ... ... happens" Timoty said as she ran while Kirito just kept on focusing

They are in the depths of the wind forest and are now standing in front of the entrance to the catacomb

"Are you sure timoty?" Kirito asked as he turned towards him while the timoty nodded his head confidently

They then enter the catacomd and the reception that welcomes them is a room filled with spider webs, old and weathered wooden shelves and porous and easily broken walls

They pulled and exhaled their breath then began to step deeper

"I have to say this. This place is scary, "said Kirito while removing the spider web that was stuck to his body

"Indeed ... this place ... ... made me ... T-Ta-fear" said Timoty avoiding a spider web nearby

They reached the end of the road which at the end was a statue of God asmodeus while on the right and left wall there was a door closed by a gate

At the left door there is a lever nearby

Kirito tried to pull the lever but it was difficult to move until the timoty helped them both be able to pull it down and the door immediately opened

They entered the room to see that on the left and right there was a wooden bookshelf that was fragile and fragile while on the wall right in front of them was another pull lever

"Maybe it's a lever to open the other door?" Kirito said with a slight doubt while the timoty slowly nodded his head

As they walked closer to the lever suddenly from the ground appeared a skull hand crawling out from the ground and slowly coming out a soldier figure with a body of bones covered with black iron armor and armed with a two-handed ax

"Skelloton?" Asked Kirito as he pulled his sword while the timoty stood behind Kirito

Skelloton advanced towards Kirito and then he immediately swung his ax to the left horizontally but Kirito immediately held him with his sword then Kirito immediately performed the skill [Reaver] and instantly the body of the monster's bones instantly fell apart before finally breaking into glass pieces

But it didn't get there from the ground 3 other hands appeared from the ground and crawled out until finally another Skelleton appeared

Kirito and Timoty found that they were trapped where the door they had passed before immediately closed and the monsters swarmed around them

One of the Skelloton used his ax behind his body and then when he was swung in front of the monster it immediately circled like a top and moved towards them

"AVOID!" Kirito shouted and immediately they jumped to avoid the attack but at that moment they both scattered in two different directions

Kirito found himself in the corner of the room while the timoty was on the other side of the room and the monster had swarmed around the two of them

2 Skelloton surrounded Kirito and 1 again approached Timoty with his ax which he dragged on the ground

When one of them caught up and swung the ax down, Kirito immediately held back and pushed the attack back with his sword then when Skelloton tried to hit him immediately Kirito got up and jumped into the air while raising his sword.

 _GBRUAK!_ The voice was heard when Kirito did [Circle Break] and killed the two monster bones simultaneously

"HUAAA ..." Kirito saw that Skelloton was so close to the timoty and ready to kill him

The monster lifted the ax into the air and was ready to divide the timoty body which could only be cornered in fear there and when Skelloton began to swing its axes down timoty immediately closed its eyes waiting for death to pick him up but after more than 10 seconds it felt nothing then he opened his eyes blades the ax was a few centimeters from his face while the weapon holder on his body a sword tip pierced and pierced his body

The monster's bone immediately collapsed to the ground and then its entire body shattered into pieces of glass and Kirito was seen standing while holding his sword

Kirito sheathed his sword into the scabbard on his back and reached out to help the timoty get back up "let's save rose" with that sentence timoty received a helping hand from Kirito and he stood back "Thank you ... ... again ... kirito" Kirito just nodded his head and then the two of them moved the lever together then the door to the hallway opened at once the door to the opposite room

They immediately entered the room and saw the large stone door to the other room

Kirito and timoty pressed their bodies to the door "on the count of three. One ... two ... THREE! "They pushed the stone door together and slowly it opened until finally it opened wide for them to pass together

"Let's go" they entered the door and then a long hallway with stone walls and spider webs greeted them again

As they walked into the hallway, they turned to the left and as they turned they saw a wooden door standing firmly over their path

Timoty just walked a step forward when Kirito immediately prevented him from going further "hearing" only that sentence was said and then from the ceiling dozens of tails appeared Bat swarming and biting them both

Kirito could barely see or hear among the bats who continued to fly before his eyes and issued an ultrasonic sound around them but he was sure that if the timoty itself was in pain it would be attacked by the nocturnal animal while its HP slowly reduced to the yellow number

Kirito immediately jumped and then ... "[Circle Break]!" _TWORRR!_ The pounding sound was loud and quite deafening so that the entire Bat was immediately killed by a surprise attack like that

"This ... take this o-medicine" said Timoty while handing a bottle of cellphone and Kirito accepted and drank again so that his cellphone returned to the green number and the timoty itself also drank a bottle so that his cellphone also returned to the green number

"We should start entering this room" so they both pushed the door and the door opened wide showing a large Minotaurus with 4 Skelloton surrounding it and in the middle there were ... "ROSE!" Timoty immediately ran closer to Rose's standing stood unconscious

The monsters acted immediately where the Skelloton tried to attack him but the timoty dodged it all while continuing to run

The Minotaur immediately stepped forward in front of his body and swung the large ax that he was carrying so that it would hit timoty suddenly someone pulled his collar so that the attack did not hit him

"Don't act carelessly" said Kirito while resisting Skelloton 's attacks and killing him with [Vertical]

"Hah!" Rose suddenly regained consciousness and he looked around "where am I?" He looked confused and looked at kirito and timoty "TIMOTY!"

Minotaur turned and looked at him then stepped in the direction of the rose which immediately backed away in fear

A stone hit the head of the rose and when the bull monster turned around he saw that the culprit was nothing but a timoty "ROSE ROSE!" Shouted timoty as he walked over to the head of the Minotaur who was immediately angry at him

The Minotaur raised his ax above his body and then he immediately swung it down right towards the timoty

Rose closed her eyes as well Timoty and as they wait for the attack was the sound of metal clashing sounds in the ears and when they saw it turns Kirito already resist the attack with his sword "to save rose quickly ..." Kirito said that then he immediately pushed back the attack

Timoty immediately ran and as soon as he reached the rose he immediately pulled his arm and ran to the door they entered

When the timoty and rose had left, Kirito looked at the Minotaur in front of him and appeared 4 HP Bars attached to the name Umlak the Minotaur

Umlak immediately roared into the air and then immediately ran towards Kirito with the head horn facing forward to stoke Kirito but he had time to dodge with [Tumble] to the right and let the Minotaur destroy the wall with its horns.

Umlak immediately pulled out his horn and faced Kirito with an angry look and the HP bar became 99%

Kirito just smiled mockingly and raised his sword

Immediately the bull-shaped monster swung the ax and when Kirito wanted to hold it back his strength was so great that he immediately plunged to the side and crashed into an old bookcase to the point of collapse.

Slowly Kirito got up while the entire object he hit had disappeared into pieces of glass and the cellphone reached 75% _'just one attack?_ _This is very dangerous._ _if I get hit again, I might die right away! '_ but when Kirito still thought Umlak had raised his ax and was ready to slam his body so that Kirito immediately [Tumble] was back just as the attack hit the ground

Kirito immediately advanced and sliced his left eye with [Slant] and then he moved to the back and performed [Vertical] to the exact part of the monster's backbone so that the first HP bar was 83% but kirito then ducked and attacked the Minotaur right leg [ Horizontal]

When Umlak wanted to kick him, Kirito immediately dodged and then he was right in front of Minotaur 's face so that Kirito immediately charged him with [Heavy Slash] and sliced it back from the forehead to the chin with [Vertical] so that the cellphoneimmediately touched yellow number which is 48%

The monster immediately exhaled and then immediately ran quickly towards Kirito and without any chance to dodge Kirito had to be hit with a pile to reach a pillar which then immediately collapsed by a collision attack.

Kirito got up and saw his cellphone immediately reached 56% _'this is really bad!_ _I had to finish it faster before he was the one who finished me '_ Kirito thought and he immediately [Dash] towards the Minotaur who started swinging his ax diagonally in the counterclockwise direction

When the ax was swung, Kirito immediately jumped and swung his sword forward very quickly

Immediately the attack hit right towards the monster and immediately his cellphone turned red but then Kirito immediately pierced his right eye so that his first HP bar immediately ran out

Umlak immediately roared angrily and swung his ax to and fro and destroyed everything in front of him but Kirito had already moved away from his tantrums and he immediately jumped forward while swinging his sword forward

 _JLEEB!_ A stabbing sound was heard in the room and it was seen that Umlak was hit by the attack and the kirito sword pierced right into his stomach and the Minotaur second cellphone reached 88% immediately

Umlak immediately cast a blow to Kirito's body but could be easily avoided

With the sword already pulled from the monster's body, kirito immediately jumped in front of the Minotaur and swung his sword diagonally and injured from the upper left shoulder to the lower right abdomen but kirito swung his sword again from the right upper shoulder to the lower left abdomen and then an X appeared on his body then immediately kirito stabbed into the point X and then the attack pierced Umlak 's body and the cellphone was 54%

But then Kirito turned clockwise and sliced the Minotaur body in [Horizontal] then Kirito moved his sword back in [Vertical] from the bottom up and created a plus sign and once again Kirito stabbed into the body where the sign was located so that a gust of wind from behind the body Umlak and the HP bar both immediately 0% leaving 1 bar of HP again

The Minotaur immediately swung a punch at Kirito's body and he slammed it to the right side and hit the wall and the cellphone was instantly red with numbers reaching 25%

Umlak ran towards him and prepared to poke at Kirito's body but soon Kirito rolled down between his legs and cut his back then stabbed the nerve points in his back neck so that the cellphone quickly reached the yellow spot with the remaining 50%

Umlak immediately twisted its body and stabbed Kirito with its horns but only the attack passed through Kirito's body and then Kirito stabbed into the head right between the eyes and the HP dropped back to the red number of 10% quickly

The Minotaur immediately swung the ax to the right, left quickly but still didn't manage to hurt Kirito who was moving backwards and then he immediately drove forward and stabbed right into the left chest Umlak enough to penetrate backwards

They stood still there until Umlak the Minotaur instantly shattered into pieces of glass and Kirito went straight to the ground full of mental exhaustion

 **Congratulations You Have Up Level 3**

 **Prizes: 2 Gold, 15 Silver, 30 Bronze**

"I'd better go back to prairie town" said Kirito to himself as he stood up and sheathed his sword and walked away the catacomb died

 **Prairie Town**

"They haven't returned yet ?!" Kirito asked Steve who nodded his head

"Right, until now we haven't heard anything about them. So I'm worried if they get lost somewhere "Steve said while holding his chin and then stared at Kirito " tomorrow we will send troops to look for them so you today take a break from Kirito's adventure "with that he left Kirito standing there _'I hope you guys alright, timoty, rose '_ kirito decided to look for the closest lodging in prairie town and rest there

 **Around the interior of shadow forest**

"Keep on running rose!" Timoty said, holding his hand in the dark night of the forest

"Where do we want to run timoty?" Rose asked, still running even though he began to look exhausted

"We go back to the city ... or stay away from them" Timoty said but they tripped over the roots of the tree and fell to the ground

Rose slowly got back up and looked back if there were a pair of red glowing eyes staring at them

From the shadows of the forest various monsters from Goblin, ORC, Troll came out, and then the last one was a mons ter with an ugly face wearing a witch complete with a long wooden handle held on to it.

Timoty got up again and looked back and immediately pulled rose back and they continued running through the dark forest

 **Shadow Forest**

Kirito was seen passing through the shadow forest. _'Is it true what Steve said when they were seen around here?'_

 _ **Flash back**_

 _"Kirito, we got news about the existence of Timoty and Rose now," Steve said_

 _"Where are they?" Kirito asked and watched with a serious look_

 _"According to the troop report, they were seen around the depths of the shadow forest while being chased by a mob of monsters, but after that there were no other bars from the army there," Steve said and his face looked worried._

 _"Steve" called Kirito and immediately captained the vigitallen turned to him "I'll be there soon"_

 **Current time**

Kirito then saw a figure wearing a village outfit but with a helmet and spear he held so he immediately approached him and was greeted with a spearhead pointing at him.

"Who are you ?!" asked the man in a threatening tone but Kirito calmly raised his right hand

"I'm an adventure, my name is Kirito. And I'm here to help you look for timoty and rose, "said Kirito and the man lowered his spear

"My name is Darcy, and I'm here too to look for those two people" said the man who introduced himself as Darcy then continued "You're here to be told by Captain Steve , isn't that right?" Kirito nodded his head

"We came here to hear the news that rose and timoty disappeared, and then we found that they were running away from the monsters around Shadow Forest and then we sent some scouts to the area but until now there has been no news of their whereabouts" said Darcy

Kirito immediately thought and then looked towards darcy "where exactly?"

"In shadow forest depths" said Darcy and Kirito nodded his head "I will get there soon, and thank you for the information" after Darcy nodded his head Kirito immediately ran into the woods _"Wait, I timoty, and hold on rose. I will definitely save you guys'_

 **(To Be Continued)**


	4. Chapter 4 : On Mission Rescue

"I hope it still has time" Kirito said to be in shadow forest depths

Right now Kirito is around the trees that grow so wide that they begin to block the virtual sunlight from entering the forest, giving rise to the lack of lighting there

CRETACK! Kirito accidentally stepped on a tree branch which immediately shattered into pieces of glass and appeared 7 Goblin from the darkness of the forest and began to surround Kirito

Immediately the black hair player pulled his sword and began to be ready to profit as well as the goblins who started preparing their weapons

When 1 Goblin began to swing the short blade diagonally to attack, Kirito immediately dodged backwards only to be directly hit by his back by Goblin which was right behind him so that Kirito's cellphone immediately dropped to 97%

Kirito himself responded immediately by turning his sword horizontally in a clockwise direction and managed to slash the green monster backwards

1 Goblin tried to attack Kirito but as soon as he tried to slash the body of the player's avatar only to cut empty virtual air and immediately the back of the monster's head was hit by the handle of the sword.

 _PYARR! PYARR!_ The sound of broken glass had filled the atmosphere that reflected the sound wave

The 5 Goblins left now and of course the monsters were annoyed

When 1 Goblin took the step to attack by jumping and swinging the short knife, Kirito immediately resisted the attack and immediately pushed back but was followed by 1 Goblin again so that it forced Kirito to the [Tumble] back but almost as before Goblin Others were ready to hit his head from behind but soon Kirito turned around and slashed him with a [Slant]

Goblin immediately advanced and attacked but the blade only managed to cut off the clothes from the avatar's body and kirito swung his sword clockwise and cut off Goblin 's head.

Goblin ran while lifting the knife only to receive the [Vertical] attack which split the monster into 2 mercilessly

 _PYARR! PYARR! PYARR!_ 3 the green monster's body immediately vanished into countless pieces of glass and left 1 Goblin different from the others because the whole body had blue skin.

Immediately the Slinger Goblin pulled out a trumpet and he immediately blew air into the funnel producing a signal sound strong enough to hear

From the lush leaves of trees appear 3 Poochum tails down from the branches along with 2 ORC

 _'help!'_ Kirito thought

Immediately the mosquitoes came forward to attack while Kirito prepared his sword

2 Poochum jumped and tried to bite Kirito but the player's body immediately swung his sword [Horizontal] and slashed the two beasts then ORC tried to hit him with a big hammer but soon Kirito [Tumble] back so it only hit the ground and Kirito immediately swung the [Vertical] attack so that ORC 's body split into 2 and Kirito stood still until ...

 _PYARR! PYARR! PYARR!_ They all broke into pieces of glass and left the Slinger Goblin, ORC, and Poochum then somehow the monsters took a step back from him

"Why? Are you scared?" Kirito said with a mocking smile

 _SLANT! SLANT! SLANT!_ ... .. _PYARR! PYARR! PYARR!_ The sound of a sword slash that cut through the meat and broken glass filled the atmosphere at that moment

Kirito continued his journey until ... "HELP ! ..." then Kirito immediately ran to the source of the sound and saw a man full of injuries and lying down in the middle surrounded by severe Goblins and among them there was one who had a special characteristic.

With a mask covering his head and planted with bright red spines like fire and hair that also shines like a blazing fire and his whole body is hot red lava and has a knife that has a temperature of iron that has been burned

The man screamed in fear and crawled backwards but the Goblin the fire lifted his hot knife and was ready to kill it in one stab

When the knife moves down to his body, he immediately resigns and closes his eyes ...

CTANG! There was a clash of iron and collided with each other so that when the wounded man opened his eyes Kirito had already held the hot iron "FAST ... FIND THE PLACE TO PROTECT!" And he immediately tried to get up and go away while Kirito had immediately deflected the Goblin sword's fire that is

When the man leaves and Goblin is able to stand properly 3 Health Point bars appear and a name is Gobazaja the Fire Goblin and kirito stands up while preparing his sword to fight _'7 Goblins including their boss huh?'_

Immediately Kirito attacked forward but Goblin had blocked the attack and the other Goblin immediately hit his stomach, causing Kirito to be knocked back and greeted by an attack from his back which made him immediately fall

Kirito saw that his cellphone was immediately at 87% and then 1 Goblin tried to stick the knife into his head but Kirito immediately moved away and immediately stood up swiftly "I won't play again" so Kirito immediately attacked 1 Goblin with [Horizontal] and then without pausing he immediately splits his body with [Vertical] PYARR!

 _JLEBB!_ Suddenly something pierced Kirito's stomach and he immediately cast [Impact Punc] making the Goblin float back and kirito immediately pulled the knife from his body.

Goblin just hit his shoulder and slashed Kirito's left arm and he [Tumble] moved away

2 Goblin ran towards kirito but he immediately slashed the two creatures diagonally forward then he immediately [Dash] passed them then twisted his body while swinging his sword back and slashing his back _PYARR! PYARR!_

Kirito then jumped while swinging his sword in the counterclockwise direction and scraping Goblin 's stomach and waist but then he stabbed forward and passed them

When the 2 Goblins turned around to look at Kirito he had jumped and hit the ground with [Circle Break] and made the two monsters immediately bounce away before their bodies finally broke into pieces of glass

Gobazaja immediately got angry and advanced to attack with the Goblin remaining next to him and then Goblin immediately attacked Kirito and he himself held back the attack with his sword and created the 2 iron colliding with each other creating a spark that ignited before finally surprisingly Goblin hit Kirito's stomach and made him immediately lose his balance and make his avatar's body fall to the ground

When Kirito looked up Goblin was ready to stab his stomach but before it entered into the two hands the monster had been held back by Kirito and was trying to hold the knife which was less than a few inches away from him.

But he was surprised to see that Gobazaja 's body suddenly flared and was covered by a burning flame and immediately ran towards him

Taking action he immediately kicked the monster and then immediately stood up but Gobazaja 's body immediately hit him and kirito bounced back but this time his body was on fire and his cellphone slowly decreased to reach the remaining 50%

 _'so he has {Elemental Attack} FIRE type'_

Goblin swung the sword and it only managed to scratch his shirt but then Gobazaja again ran towards him with a blazing fire so that Kirito immediately [Tumble] and took a breath 'You should defeat Goblin first and then Boss'

Kirito immediately [Dash] and attacked Goblin hard enough to bounce but Kirito immediately hit his body with his sword grip hard enough until the sound of KREKK! And then Goblin 's body immediately died into glass pieces

When Kirito looked at Gobazaja he immediately [Tumble] because the monster had immediately run towards him with a body full of flames and immediately Gobazaja stopped and faced towards Kirito

Kirito attacked but Gobazaja was able to hold him with his knife and hit Kirito's left chest with his hand and immediately the heat sensation burned his virtual body

Kirito jumped backwards while trying to extinguish the fire that burned his clothes ' this is bad! Every touch of his attack can burn my body. I have to be careful

Gobazaja immediately jumped and raised his sword but Kirito blocked the attack with his own sword then pushed it back

Gobazaja immediately after landing immediately ran to Kirito without pausing but Kirito just moved to the side a little and raised his left leg and ... _DUAKK!_ Goblin the fire immediately tripped and fell and only burned the grass and Kirito himself immediately did [Circle Break] and made Goblin fire directly plunged far like a ragdoll and hit a tree when his body was still covered with fire. it broke up due to burning

Kirito immediately ran to attack but surprisingly Gobazaja immediately held back with his own knife creating sparks from two iron colliding

As soon as they detached from the fighting position the kirito sword moved diagonally from the lower left through the stomach curved to the upper right shoulder but immediately the sword swung from the upper left shoulder and scraped through the stomach to the lower right waist forming an X and then Kirito pierced the tip the sword iron to the center of the X mark and the Goblin body of the fire immediately bounced back to hit a large rock

Gobazaja immediately stood up and immediately prevented Kirito from doing [Circle Break] by holding back his sword attack and pushing him back

Immediately his entire body was covered by fire and the monster immediately ran towards him

Kirito went straight to the [Tumble] to the left side and when the monster would turn back Kirito directly slashed his back right into the spine to make Gobazaja fall to the ground.

Suddenly Gobazaja immediately got up while swinging his sword into [Horizontal] but kirito fended off the attack and then he stabbed Goblin fire until it penetrated his back and then he split Gobazaja body from chest to abdomen and pulled out his sword then quickly cut his body into 2 on the chest

Gobazaja just stood still before finally his body broke into pieces of glass and Kirito fell to the ground limp and a notification appeared level 4

The man who had been hiding then came out and then he came close to Kirito "Thank you Adventure. You saved me," said the man

"It is okay. I'm glad you are fine." Kirito replied with a friendly smile

"Introduce my name is Sam. And I'm here because I got the task to find 2 people who disappeared," said the man who introduced himself sam

"My name is Kirito. I was an adventure sent by Steve to find information about the 2 people you were looking for, namely Timoty and Rose," said Kirito and Sam's eyes opened wide in surprise.

"So you were sent by Captain Steve?" Kirito nodded his head and remained silent letting Sam continue his words "Yes ... last night we saw timoty and rose running away from a group of monsters and we tried to chase him but we ourselves were attacked and as you can see ... if only I ... the survivor "at the end of the sentence he showed a sad face and kirito exhaled

"Do you have information about their whereabouts?" Kirito asked and Sam nodded his head

"Last time I saw them run to Ancient Temple Excavation Site. And they were even chased by a group of Harpies! "Said Sam and he declared the last word in a serious tone

Kirito immediately nodded his head and then opened his mouth "go to Prairie Town to get help. While I will go save them" Sam nods and says "be careful and bring them back safely"

Kirito immediately turned around and went to the Ancient Temple Excavation Site quickly 'hopefully it's still time'

Kirito swiftly ran through the forest trees smoothly without crashing his body and also jumped over a number of large rocks and tree trunks that fell and blocked the road in parkour style before he finally reached the outskirts of Ancient Temple Excavation.

The first view that greeted him was a monument in the form of a dry fountain which had also been overgrown with moss and weeds as well as several half-destroyed pillars and still standing around the place.

Kirito immediately walked in deeper and saw the valley filled with ruins which had also been covered by weeds and some trees in the area around and in the middle of the valley some Goblins and also ORC were gathering in the middle of their fireplaces.

Kirito immediately stepped closer and ... CTACKK!

The 10 Vampire Bat tails immediately swarmed around Kirito and he immediately crossed his arms to protect his body from the crowd of Vampire Bat

When he opened his eyes slightly to see, it was seen that the Goblins and ORC immediately came while carrying weapons and moved towards him 'I have to think fast'

 _SLANT! SLANT!_ The entire Vampire Bat immediately immediately vanished into pieces of glass and Kirito had already grabbed his sword

2 Goblin immediately attacked from the left and right and smoothly he only passed through the two monsters easily but ORC had already swung the big club and ready to hit his head first

In slow motion Kirito twisted his body clockwise while avoiding the punch

Seeing that the attack missed made ORC angry but before being able to turn around his back had been hit by a sword slash and then received a stab that continued to descend to divide the spinal cord into 2

But not only that

Kirito stepped forward and 2 Goblin swung his sword

To his left Goblin swung the blade from the top right to the lower left while to the right of the Goblin the other swung his knife from the opposite direction creating 2 diagonal slashes at once to his body

 _SLANT! PYARR! PYARR! PYARR!_

Kirito stood casually looking at his enemy who had vanished but had not been able to draw a sigh of relief suddenly out of the skull's hand from the ground and crawling out beyond the collection of Skeleton Goblins that immediately surprised Kirito 'they rose again! And in large numbers'

JLEBB! A pain immediately felt in Kirito's stomach and the Skeleton Goblin had pierced his stomach with a knife and BUAKK! He immediately bounced backward when his face received fists from a bone-filled hand like that

Kirito slowly got up and he was already surrounded by the living skulls

 _JLEBB! JLEBB!_ His right hand and left foot received a knife and 1 Skeleton Goblin was standing on it with a knife ready to pierce his heart "DON'T THOUGHT I WILL DIE HERE!"

All monsters immediately bounced when receiving [Surprise Attack] and Kirito immediately got up again

Kirito quickly sliced two Skeleton Goblin horizontally] and then turned his body immediately to avoid the blade attack from his back and quickly attacked [Vertical] and kirito immediately blocked the attack of 2 Skeleton Goblin but the third managed to stab his stomach and kirito immediately pushed back the skull monsters and quickly made a skill [Circle Break]

The field was immediately empty after the skulls broke into dozens of pieces of glass and Kirito scanned the surrounding area 'It seems they just rose once' Kirito immediately drank a bottle of Poition Health and all the wounds and pain subsided along with his HP returned full

But in the sky he saw a collection of Humanoid creatures whose entire body was covered in feathers and had "Harpy" wings. Kirito immediately ran after the 3 harpies that flew from behind but he was immediately confronted by a white Goblin with the left and right sides of his head growing the horn sticking forward, the neck wears a necklace with ornaments in the form of bones and carries a long wooden stick and appears 3 bar HP with the name Chadius the Brethren Shaman while the harpies have disappeared from the sky

"Chi! Damn" Kirito could only swear softly while Chadius just laughed softly at him then lifted the stick he was holding and when Brethren Shaman struck his wand at Skeleton Goblin ground , Skeleton ORC and Vampire Bat popped around the grasslands open it and kirito immediately positioned his sword to fight

2 Skeleton ORC advanced and when in front of Kirito immediately swung the bat club towards Kirito but when he [Tumble] was back 1 Skeleton Goblin immediately slashed his back and when Kirito still felt pain he could not dodge the big mace right in his face so that the body immediately slammed back

BRUKK! Kirito grimaced in pain and as he opened his eyes he immediately rolled down between the legs of the Skeleton ORC to avoid an attack that could kill him

"You have attacked, now it is my turn" Kirito immediately backbone [Horizontal] and made Skeleton ORC only separate the upper body but it was not there that Kirito immediately jumped and split the Skeleton ORC skull into 2 [Vertical] then then he immediately turned and stabbed into the center of the other Skeleton ORC ribs until it penetrated the spine and kirito immediately pulled out his sword but it wasn't until that time that Kirito cut the monster's neck made his head fall into the grass land

He was immediately ambushed by 3 Skeleton Goblins and one by one attacked Kirito and he only held it with his sword iron.

Skeleton Goblin immediately stabbed towards him and the attack was immediately held up but Kirito had to receive a puncture in his right chest because the other skull monsters immediately attacked Kirito and got even worse when he received a puncture in his stomach so Kirito immediately moved back and pulled 2 the knife from his body

Skeleton Goblin swung the sword [Vertically] stabbed into his head but Kirito parried it with a swing of the sword before he finally stabbed the skeletal creature until it pierced and pierced 2 other monsters

PYARR! PYARR! PYARR!

Kirito stood in silence while Chadius looked at him angrily

WUSH! Kirito immediately ran to attack while preparing the Sword skill to the monster but the Brethren Shaman swung his wand back into the air and when he hit it to the ground

JDUAAR!

His body immediately bounced back and kirito immediately tried to stand back while feeling his body as if struck by lightning 'he can control the lightning?'

And Chadius again waved his wand to the sky and the clouds began to cloud and cover the sky

JDUAAR! A lightning immediately grabbed the ground

Luckily for Kirito he could avoid 'just 1 second late can get hurt'

Again the physician monster swung his wand and more lightning struck

 _JDUARR! JDUAAR! JDUAAR! JDUAAR! JDUAAR!_ Kirito impressively moved zigzag left and right while moving forward and approaching Breht ren Shaman

When he was 5 meters in front of him Chadius kirito directly stabbed his chest into his back and then he immediately pulled his sword up and split the monster into 2 but it didn't just go there with a swift movement Kirito swung his sword counterclockwise and cut and split Brehtren Shaman 's chest and without pausing immediately he immediately jumped into the air and slammed his sword to the ground with [Circle Break] and to prevent it from rising, Kirito immediately struck the sword into his chest to penetrate the ground and Chadius tried to fight but a few minutes later he surrender and his body immediately shattered into pieces of glass

"Haaa ... huu ... haaa ... huuu ... haaa ... huuu ..." Kirito pulled out and let out a breath slowly to calm himself and his own sky again bright

"KYAA ..." came a female yell and when Kirito turned to look ... "TIMOTY! ROSE! "Kirito immediately ran towards them

At this time the timoty with rose was running from the harpies and from the opposite direction Kirito himself ran towards them to help

One of the harps throws a sharp dagger at them and the timoty who looks back immediately gets shocked and pushes Rose away from him so ...

JLEEB! "UHKK ..."

Kirito immediately stood up with wide eyes and a self-aware rose from the urge looking at the timoty and was surprised by "TIMOTY!"

Kiriot immediately approached the rose who was still lying on the ground before being able to touch him

WUSH! GRAB! The Harpy quickly caught the rose first and created a strong wind to push Kirito until his back hit the rock hard

Immediately the harpy immediately flew high into the sky while clutching the rose on their feet

Rose, who surrendered herself, was taken away and looked in the direction of Kirito who managed to resuscitate herself and then towards the timoty who was lying weakly on the ground with a dagger still clinging to her back

Kirito immediately stood up and saw the departure of the harpy while carrying rose away "damn ..." he just cursed softly and heard the voice of people in pain then looked again at the timoty lying weak on the ground "TIMOTY!" Kirito immediately pulled out the ati bell and turned his body facing him while laying his timoty body on the ground

"Uhk ... cough ... cough ..." timoty just coughed in pain

"Hold on! I'll take you to the town soon ... "Kirito tried to leave but Timoty only held him away

"Be promising ... to ... bring ... rose ... go home ... back ... de-with ... congratulations ..." Timoty managed to finish the sentence before finally closing his eyes

"certain. I promise I'll bring him back safely timoty! I swear, "said Kirito as tears ran down his cheeks

Timoty just smiled before he finally breathed his last breath and his body immediately broke into pieces of glass

Kirito could only silently watch as the entire glass fragment spread into the air before finally crying there as the sun set it emitted light that made the sky red like blood

After a few minutes it felt like a few hours Kirito stood up and wiped his tears and walked away because the sun was setting and the sky was darkening

Kirito walked in silence thinking of all the things he and Timoty went through and how his efforts to save Rose even though his own life would be threatened had been encouraging for Kirito even though he knew that he was caught up in this Death Game.

I realized he had arrived in Prairie Town with Steve waiting in the city park

"Yo kirito!" Greeted Steve in a friendly tone but he saw the expression on Kirito's face so Steve patted the adventure's shoulder "Kirito? What happened to you? What makes your face glum like that? "Asked Steve and Kirito looked away

"It's about timoty ... he died" Steve was immediately shocked to hear it and his mouth could only say "what"

"The harpies came to attack and Rose was kidnapped by them," said Kirito in a low, sad tone

Steve looked at the ground and muttered "this is my fault" Kirito was immediately shocked to hear it and looked at him "what do you mean ?!"

"This is because I let him go trying to save Rose himself and I let it happen ..." a few drops of tears fell from his cheeks to the ground "... I should have been able to prevent it but not. It's all my fault ... " "THIS IS NOT YOUR MISTAKE!" Kirito immediately cut Steve's words and he looked at the adventure in surprise.

"I tried to help him but I didn't get there in time, so he finally died . But before he exhaled his last breath he left me a message to go save Rose and bring him back home safely, so ... this is not your fault, or anyone. What's important now is that Rose can return home safely and safely, "said Kirito, clutching Steve's shoulder so the man stared at Kirito and then the sadness on his face slowly receded.

"Right" Steve said while nodding his head "Thank you for the enthusiasm, Kirito" Kirito could only accept the statement "Rest because tomorrow you will start your adventure to look for rose" Steve said before he finally went to his residence

Kirito stared at Steve's departure before he finally disappeared between the city housing and Kirito looked up at the sky " is this the game world ... or the real world?" He muttered to himself before he finally yawned and went to the nearest destination to sleep

 **The next day**

-9 November 2022-

\- At 6:00 p.m.

Kirito walked to the harold residence and he had seen Steve talking to the harold there and staring at him "oh kirito" said Harold welcoming the adventure with a sad smile "I have heard from Steve about what happened yesterday and I regret what happened "said Harold bowing apologetically but Kirito had raised his hand and said" it's okay, we can feel grieving. But we should not be discouraged to continue to live, "said Kirito and Harold sighing and smiling at him

"It's good that you have come," Steve said with a serious face. "Some villagers near here saw a collection of harpies flying near Calderock Village. And some of them carried a human girl "Kirito immediately stared seriously at "rose" he said slowly but clearly

Steve nodded his head and continued "right and I want you to go there immediately to save rose. Can I trust you kirito?" Asked Steve and Kirito just grinning happily "of course! Why not?"

Harold immediately advanced while holding something in his right hand "you will need this to get access to the village" said Harold while handing a roll of paper with a red ribbon binding the scroll "go to Calderock Village and leave this tothe authorities there. Then you not only get access but also access to information and help from them there, "said Harold and Kirito accepted the paper

"Don't worry, I will definitely bring back the rose" said Kirito while saving the scroll to his inventory

Harold and Steve nodded their heads but then they turned towards the entrance to the Harold residence where there Lily peered out at his grandfather

"Grandpa ... Is ... Rose ... Will ... go home?" Lily asked in a tone of fear and hesitation

It's not Harold who answers but kirito "don't worry! I will definitely bring home back Rose, I promise!" Kirito said as he clenched his right hand

Harold and Steve were surprised to hear that but Lily immediately smiled happily and exclaimed "Thank you sir adventure!" Said Lily bowing

"Call me kirito and believe me" said Kirito as he turned and waved a hand that was replied with joy

When he arrived at the gate of the interesting city of Kirito then exhaled and began his journey while looking up at the sky and saying ...

 _" Timoty - I'll bring Rose home._

 _I promise._

 _And I will also complete the world of this game._

 _May the Goddess's blessings accompany my journey ._

 _And may you also be with you "_

 **(To Be Continued)**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome to Calderock

Kirito was now on the Crystal Stream after passing the Wind Forest sun as well as setting and he sighed exhausted "without some Dire Wolf it must be an easy trip for sure" he looked at the upper left corner of his HUD

[Kirito | Level 8 | 100% HP 1550/1550]

As he passed through the trees he suddenly heard the sound of swords and flesh being pierced then out of curiosity Kirito sneaked around and saw something difficult he believed

Dire Wolf pat Terda and Goblin with surrounds a player Poochum

He could not see his face because his body was covered in a brown robe with a veil covering his head and holding a rapier while pulling and exhaling heavily

When Poochum jumped at him with the jaws of the teeth open immediately the player immediately launched his rapier and a second later Poochum immediately exploded into a glass piece

Kirito's eyes immediately widened seeing that _'he was fast enough!'_

The Goblin immediately swung the dagger towards him and the player simply retreated backwards and then he immediately swung the rapier in his giagonal slash and immediately attacked _PYARR's_ head _!_

Dire Wolf immediately lunged at him and immediately he took a position

With your left foot forward, and the rapier back. Slowly he immediately pushed it forward and then ...

 _SPARTT!_ _PYARR!_ His sword directly pierced the beast in a comet's comparable speed

The player stood still before finally he immediately fell unconscious and swiftly Kirito had immediately caught his body when the distance between the ground and the player's body was only a few centimeters

 _"It seems like she's a girl"_ Even though her robe still covered her face but Kirito saw a few chestnut brown hair falling down from her body _'Why do I feel like I know the color of her hair?'_ immediately Kirito looked around and learned that the area was empty of monsters and brought the player's body to the nearest safe zone

Now they are in the shade of a large tree and Kirito looks around "I think this is safe" he said and slowly lowered the player's body but at that moment he immediately realized and "KYAAA ..." then slapped successively landing on both cheeks kirito "LOWER ME!" Kirito immediately let go of his body ... _BUKKK!_ "It's not like that too!" He complained while in pain and stroked his back

"You shout and ask to be lowered, thank you. Have you helped when you fainted, "said Kirito flatly to silence the female player ..." Thank you "

Kirito could only give him a small smile "together" and then there was silence

"You know, you're overrated"

"Huh?" Said the female player and knowing that behind her robe she had a confused face

" You use high-level skills on monsters that are dead, even though a light attack is enough to kill him" said Kirito and the female player lowered his head "You think I care" the gums were slow but Kirito was still able to hear " why is your tone like that? "

"We are stuck in this game. Everything we feel here, this pain, fatigue, and fear. All were mere falsehoods "Kirito was surprised to hear such words

"HOI! Don't talk as if you are desperate like that "Kirito admonished him but" for what ?! Even though it's struggling, we are still stuck here! Waiting just to die picking us up! "Even though he bowed his head Kirito could see a few drops of tears falling to the ground

 _"He is desperate"_ he thought "Then why are you here and not waiting in Prairie Town?" Kirito asked

"Because even so, I don't want to let me lose this game. Instead of decaying in the city or in Safe Zone, I prefer to fight and adventure. Hope that it can be useful to anyone! "He said in a firm tone while raising his head which was still hiding behind the hood of his robe to silence Kirito before he finally smiled

"Then, will you help me do something?" Kirito asked and the player tilted his head

 **A few minutes later**

"So you want me to help do a quest?" He asked and Kirito nodded his head as confirmation

"Correct! If you want to be of use to anyone, will you help me to do this quest? "Kirito looked at him and after the long silence he just answered" okay "

"nice! Then let's go, "Kirito said and prepared to leave but had time to turn around and look back at the female player

"By the way ... my name is Kirito" said Kirito introducing himself and opening the menu after a few clicks appeared in front of the player

 **[Kirito has invited you to the Party]**

 **[Accept] or [Reject]**

After a pause the female player said "asuna" while clicking [Accept]

 _"I think I know his name ... Ah, it must be my mind,"_ thought Kirito

After that they walked through the Crystal Stream forest

Throughout the trip no one started the conversation and this silence began to interfere

"So ... Asuna, you seem to be very skilled at using that rapier? Have you played other games before? "Kirito became the first person to break the silence

"not. To be honest this is my first game "Kirito was surprised to hear his words _" great, a_ _Newbie or even a_ _NOOB "_

"But the reason I'm skilled at using rapier is because when I was in the real world, I was trained to be skilled in using swords " replied Asuna and Kirito thought for a moment _"almost like me and my Imotou"_

"Do you know where about this Quest?" Asked Asuna and Kirito immediately woke up from his mind

"This is actually personal, but promise not to tell anyone" Kirito looked at Asuna and he answered with a nod of his head then Kirito continued "Well ... I worked on this Quest when I was a Beta Tester so I knew a little about this game" when Kirito returned to focus his gaze ahead he saw an old log cabin "and here its place" he walked to the front of the door and knocked it three times

Then a brown-haired woman and wearing a simple peasant's dress opened the door "welcome, you must be Adventure who are exhausted from adventure . Please come in "the woman welcomed them into the house and saw a wooden cabin room filled with simple furniture

Kirito and asuna entered and then the woman closed the door and said to them "please sit down, I will serve tea and small tea to you . You must be here looking for a place to rest? " Kirito nodded his head and the woman went to the other side of the house

Kirito sat in a chair near the table while the Asuna sat in the chair to his right

After a few minutes the woman came carrying a tray and tea to the table and presented it to the two adventures

"Are you sure here is the place?" Asked Asuna in a whisper while Kirito had enjoyed tea and pastries

"Of course, but before we start at least enjoy the tea and snacks first," Kirito and Asuna said, they could only pause for a while before finally taking a sip of tea and eating the cookies.

The woman's face slowly changed from a smile to a sad face and Kirito had already noticed it "Are you having a problem Miss? If so, we can help, "said Kirito and suddenly a [?] Sign appeared above his head

"I honestly thank you both of you for coming here, because I really need your help" after saying that he walked to a door and opened it a little to show a 6-year-old child lying in bed "my child is sick, and I have to find him a medicine "after saying that he returned to sit and pay attention to the adventure with a pleading look" so, I beg you help me and I will give you two gifts as a thank you "notification appeared in front of Kirito and rang ...

 **[A Quest has been found]**

 **[you want to receive it]**

 **[Yes or no]**

Kirito pressed [YES] and looked at the woman "of course we can help" the woman smiled while shedding a few tears "thank you, may Goddess Althea bless your kindness"

Kirito stood up "where are we going to look for this medicine?"

"In a valley in Crystal Stream. But be careful! There are some Kobolt guarding the area "kirito nodded his head" alright then, let's go asuna "asuna immediately stood up and the two of them walked towards the exit

"Are you sure we did this quest? You heard he said, that place was guarded by a monster named Kobolt ? Asked Asuna and Kirito just smiled and responded "of course you can"

The two of them had already left the house and walked towards the Crystal Stream valley

"So kirito, you said that you worked on this Quest at the time of Beta. How can you find this Quest? "Asked Asuna

Kirito looked at the sky for a moment while walking and said "yeah ... when I was exhausted by hunting monsters here I found a house and visited there, enjoying tea and small cakes then I asked and this is what happened"

"Is your prize working on this quest?" Asuna asked again and invited a smile to Kirito's face "A good weapon, and you will like it"

They reached the edge of the valley and saw that the place was guarded by the Kobolt

"Oh ... it turns out that there are other people here too?" The voice surprised the two people and they turned to see someone with dark brown hair wearing yellow tops with brown armor and dark brown pants and leather shoes standing near them

"Can we help you?" Kirito asked and the person just smiled

"I came here wanting to just kill the Kobolt but you too in such a way" he immediately stepped forward and extended his hand "my name is Coper, nice to meet you"

"My name is Kirito, and the one with me is Asuna" Kirito said, pointing towards Asuna who stood still watching the two of them

"You must be a beta tester? And you're here because of the Quest, right? "Coper asked and Kirito nodded his head" right, except asuna he is still new to this game "he pointed towards Asuna who stood still watching them

Coper immediately responds "Ah NOOB?" Even though his face is closed but they hear him muttering unhappily

Coper immediately sighed "It is appropriate for the woman to say that someone has gone to help her, and it turns out that you first got the quest"

"Sorry for that but if you want you can be with us" Kirito bargained but Coper shook his head "Don't bother, I still know some other things around here, so enjoy your Quest" Coper said and disappeared behind the rocks

"Do beta testers always know some hidden aspects of this game?" Asked Asuna and Kirito shrugged "partially I think" then he immediately walked to the valley "Let's do this quest"

Asuna nodded her head and she immediately pulled the rapier from the sheath of her sword at her waist while Kirito pulled the one-handed long sword from the holster on his back

The crowd of Kobolt saw their arrival and soon the monsters attacked them

Kirito immediately resisted the attack and then pushed the monster back

While Asuna immediately nimbly left and right then she immediately activated [Linear] skill and killed one Kobolt

One of the Kobolt immediately tried to stab Asuna from the left side but the creature was immediately hit by a [Horizontal] attack and followed by [Dash Kick] from Kirito

"Thank you" said Asuna but Kirito just said "You're welcome"

Kirito advanced to attack and carried out the [Vertical] attack straight away 1 Kobolt died into glass polygon fragments

A quick stabbing sound was heard from Kirito's back and when he turned around Kobolt it immediately broke into glass pieces and asuna stood with the rapier in her hand "now we break even" said Asuna and Kirito could only nod his head and look back at the besieging monster they

 **A few minutes later...**

"Hah ... hah ... hah ... really something ... tiring ..." said Kirito while pulling and exhaling and asuna just nodded quietly

The entire Crystal Stream valley was cleared of the Kobolt and now they were both sitting resting

"Ki-kirito ... Look" Asuna pointed at something and when she looked from the ground a plant appeared that had small green leaves from the trunk that just emerged from the ground.

Kirito approached the plant and something unexpected happened

Suddenly someone came crashing into the plant and pushed Kirito away until it crashed backwards

Asuna immediately helped her up while looking at the culprit ... "Coper"

"Yo, nice to meet you guys again ... Kirito and Asuna" Coper said while holding the plant in his left hand

Kirito glared at him "What are you going to do with the plant?" Kirito asked in a cold and sharp tone

Coper just bowed and laughed softly "what do you want? Of course given to that woman. "

"But it is our Quest, and you cannot do something called stealing" said Asuna and Coper just shook his head

"Actually I can. Do you know that you took a quest so that the quest will never be done by anyone again. But at the same time you can also steal the quest from the person who did it, this is the name Steal quest "coper smiled happily making Kirito look at him in disgust

"You're greedy" Kirito just cursed and coper immediately heard it clearly

"Of course I'm greedy, every beta tester has to do everything possible to survive in this death game. Even if you have to kill someone else "after that he turned and left

After coper's departure. Kirito and Asuna just stood still until the first one broke the silence "let's chase him" and Asuna just nodded her head and they went past the thick trees

Coper walked while joking and twirling the plant in his left hand "I don't believe after all this time I finally got it even without the hassle of facing Kobolt " but accidentally stepping on the twigs so that Goblin's flock appeared and ORC in front of him

"Tch ..." he sighed unhappily and took his gun but "COPER!" As he turned to the origin of the sound he saw kirito and asuna coming after

"Return the plant to us!" Kirito said in a serious voice

Coper only lifts and lowers his shoulders while exhaling heavily "of course but first. Help me with those monsters "he pointed towards the crowd of Goblins and also ORC who are now preparing their weapons

Kirito just nodded his head and he pulled out the long sword one hand as well as Asuna pulled out the rapier

The monsters immediately attacked and Coper immediately resisted the attack ORC with a long curved p edang from Kirito's side directly against the Goblins with Asuna

A Goblin immediately advanced and Coper used his long curved sword to hold and push the attack

While Kirito immediately moved his body back and the Goblin blade attack missed but the hammer ORC was already above his head and required him to use his blade to block the attack

ORC added his attack power and Kirito could barely hold it back so at that moment he thought he would run out of strength an attack as fast as lightning directly pierced the monster's body and made him immediately bounce away from kirito

"Are you okay?" Thank you for your help. "Asuna managed to help her and helped Kirito stand up again

They have fought for a few minutes and Kirito has started to get tired as well as the other 2 but there are still a few more monsters still standing with cellphones below 25%

Immediately, Kirito immediately stood up and would attack if he was not disturbed by the leg and made him fall to the ground

He looked at the culprit who was none other than not the coper who smiled happily "what do you mean ?!" Kirito angrily asked him

"I just want to thank you for your efforts and for him, because of your blessings. I will get equipment that is good enough to survive and now only has to let the two of you die here. "Coper said with a smile that felt cruel to Kirito and Asuna and then left the two men and after his departure several Goblins again

While Coper had fled far enough from their vision so he could only smile happily but that moment would not be long

"BRZZT!" "GHAAAHHHHH!" With surprise he immediately shouted and his body immediately fell to the ground so that the coper immediately felt his body numb because of the electric shock _'wait a minute._ _Shout? '_ then with a heavy load and energy he raised his head and saw his Shaman with his magic wooden stick

With difficulty coper got up and stood while facing the enemy while shaman just laughed at the suffering of the person he stunned with electricity

He then swung his sword and the Shaman immediately disappeared and appeared 1 meter away from him making the angry coper "come back here ... you monster!"

But the Shaman tapped his wand directly on the ground and another strike immediately grabbed but it was fortunate for Coper because he immediately dodged the attack and took a step forward while attacking diagonally and directly slashing the monster's shoulder but it didn't immediately activate the skill [ Reaver] and make a bright red line on the chest of the monster

After being knocked back and justifying his leg to remain standing straight Shaman raised his wand to the sky and the black cloud covering the night sky made it pitch black and Coper without consciously backing 3 steps back then he immediately hit his stick to the ground and suddenly appeared dozens of skull arms from the ground slowly rose to the surface of Vesthealand and a flock of Skeleton Goblins appeared and made Coper widen his eyes _"this much!"_

When one of the Goblin Skeleton straight forward and attacked with a knife Coper immediately arrested but he was slow to realize another attack in the abdomen and then also a sharp object piercing on the right spine causes the sensation of the body paralyzed and numb _'damn you are kayaba._ _Why don't you just say if you have to feel 50% of the total pain in this world '_ quickly get up and push the Skeleton Goblin back away from him and give him a pause to breathe but ...

 _BRZZZTTT!_

"GAHHH ..." he was immediately hit by a large strike and his body was hit by a Debuff {Stun} for 9 seconds followed by Healt Point immediately hit hard until the remaining 10%

He stiffly moved his eyes to see that the Skeleton Goblins had gathered around him with Shaman laughing to see this made him cry immediately while standing in stiffness about his body status _' so I will die here because of my greed?_ _Forgive me Kami-sama, and anyone help ME! '_ when a knife is swinging at him he can only close his eyes with resignation and wait for death to pick up but he sees his cellphone bar and it doesn't decrease at all

Slowly while gathering courage he saw someone holding back the attack using his sword and his eyes looked shocked at who was "KIRITO ?!"

kirito just grinned while saying "not only me" and followed by a comet-speed attack and a cloaked figure holding a rapier sword

"Asuna ?!" coper stood in silence until finally he fell to the ground when the status of {Stun} was gone and his body could move again

Asuna immediately approached Coper while Kirito had already started fighting against the crowd of Skeleton Goblins "this was fast drinking" he immediately handed a bottle of Healt Absorption and on his receipt and immediately drank it "... Bleh ... this is not the best" he complained while removing his tongue as if he wanted to throw the sensation from his tongue into the atmosphere of the forest

Asuna just shrugged and said "just enjoy while sitting quietly and truly recovering while we are going to fight the rest" asuna immediately stood up and fought the crowd of Skull monsters with kirito

Coper sat quietly and thought of everything he had gone through and he did _'after what I dared to do ... they still help me?'_

Kirito and Asuna had killed all the monsters and left the Shaman who stood in fear and also trembled uncontrollably

Shaman immediately waved his wand and a bolt of lightning immediately descended from the sky but it missed because Kirito had immediately dodged and before the lightning struck the ground a flash of another light immediately grabbed and pierced the monster's body until it penetrated his body

Asuna stood still and the Shaman fell down and her body disappeared into broken glass

The atmosphere in the forest valley of Crystal Stream felt lonely until Coper broke the atmosphere "umm ... thank you ... and also ... Sorry" he lowered his head but a soft touch felt on his left shoulder and saw kirito smiling while shaking his head to the right and to the left "it's okay ... actually I'm still a little angry but in the end I've forgiven your mistakes"

Coper smiled happily and kirito extended his right hand "Need help?" Without hesitation he immediately accepted the helping hand and he pulled him to get up from the ground "thank you" and kirito nodded his head again and looked at Asuna

Even though his head was hiding under the robe, Kirito could be sure that he smiled happily while nodding his head

"Alright then. Let's get out of this forest and finish the quest. "They said nothing else and moved away from the deserted valley and headed to the woman's house again.

After they reached the front of the house, Kirito knocked on it and the woman opened the door and smiled at them "you are back"

Kirito nodded his head and Coper immediately took the plant out of his inventory and the woman accepted it with a feeling of joy "thank Goddess, thank you Adventure" then he entered the house saying "you can enter, while I will prepare medicine to cure My child"

They went into the small house and sat on the couch watching the woman come out of the kitchen with a glass filled with water that emitted hot steam and the leaves of the medicinal plant were inside and the color wrinkled into green tea.

When the woman wants to position the child in order to drink the medicine, the little boy makes a weak grunt and makes the woman stop moving "so I help" said Asuna as she rose from the couch and into the room and then she opened the hood of her robe showing long chestnut brown hair with brown eyes

He helped to position the child to sit on the bed and the woman handed the herbal drink to his mouth and then the child slowly drank it up and fell asleep again but with a happy smile made Asuna stroke the head of the little boy who was sleeping again resting on the bed " cute "while the mother of the child just laughed softly and nodded in agreement

Asuna returned to the 2 male players but a drop of virtual sweat immediately fell from her forehead when she saw their faces

Coper with his eyes wide open, mouth open, and his cheeks slightly reddened.

While Kirito was almost the same but a bit severe, a few drops of saliva fell from his lips.

Asuna fell silent and dropped another sweat droplet, but then she felt a bit soft _'their facial reactions were very valuable._ _If there were cameras in this world '_

Hearing the screeching sound from him made the 2 boys instantly wake up and fix their attitudes and faces even though their cheeks were still slightly red.

Asuna sat on the couch in the position between Kirito and Coper, making the two boys tense "relax, and don't look at me as if I'm a princess" Asuna said with a teasing smile that made the two men embarrass and look away make another giggle from Asuna

 _'Damn, for the sake of the Goddess Althea._ _He's almost as beautiful as you! '_ that's what they have in mind

"Thank you, for all the help" The female NPC said and then she headed to the bottom of her room and brought 2 different objects on her arms "this is the Annael Blade, a sword made by our family from generation to generation. And this is a Hawshot Crossbow, a crossbow that can be used both on your right arm and your left arm at will. I will give this as a thank you gift for your efforts "then it immediately disappears into light particles together with a message appearing

 **For kirito**

 **[The quest is complete]**

 **[Reward: Annael Blade]**

 **For asuna**

 **[The quest is complete]**

 **[Prize: Hawshot Crossbow]**

Coper sighed but asuna touched his left hand gently and as he stared at them their eyes met each other and there was a gentle smile on his beautiful face

Asuna then looked at the woman "sorry, but can you make a weapon for her too"

The woman was shocked but then smiled "of course, because my family is the best hunter and weapon maker in the region" and then she headed for the corner of the room and surprisingly there was an open door from the bottom up and the stairs went down and they entered the stairs

As soon as they reached the end of the stairs the 3 players saw a room filled with swords, axes, arrows, spears, shields and other cents with a furnace which was extinguished in the middle

Suddenly the furnace was lit. Surprisingly enough the adventure "became what kind of sword you want to be?" The woman's voice appeared and as they turned she was wearing a brown waitress shirt complete with a pair of gloves she had worn

Coper hesitantly spoke "umm ... a long sword curved with Magic Attack ability and also a light but hard enough shield" the woman nodded her head and put on a thinking pose with her right arm under her chin "hmm ... then I will need some material that is good enough to make such weapons. "

"It's here" Kirito immediately replied while scrolling several names of items in the inventory list and then a message in front of Coper made him immediately startled

 **[Trading item]**

 **[1x wood Shaman wand]**

 **[10x Goblin bones]**

Coper looked at him somewhat hesitantly but Kirito just gave the word "just use it, again my inventory was full of these things" with a yaki nod coper pressed **[Accept]** and then he immediately looked towards the female NPC

"Can this material be used?" Asked Coper while listing showing the items Kirito gave him

He looked at the list for a moment and nodded happily "it was enough to make the best sword and shield ever" then after pressing **[make in to the object]** 10 bones and one wooden stick 1 meter long in front of him

"Give me time, then your weapon will be ready" then he immediately took the witch's wood and walked to the fireplace .

 **A few minutes later...**

The woman lifted the red wood burning with an iron clamp and placed it in front of the stone table and took the hammer from the rock and then pounded the object energetically while producing _TUKK_ sounds _!_ Over and over again

After the 50th blow the wood immediately shines and then its shape slowly turns into an elegant curved sword and as the light shining from the sword fades it shines in gray and has a shiny black handle reflecting the light of fire from the burner furnace

They looked at the sword in amazement and the woman lifted and tapped the sword with the tip of her finger "his name is [Curses' s Magic Sword] and he has a Magical Attack with lightning elements" he then handed the sword to Coper and when he held it and tried to lift it, Coper immediately felt fascinated by his weight and status

"And for your shield ..." the woman then took the pile of bones and put everything into an iron glass and burned it into the furnace .

 **A few minutes later...**

He immediately took out the iron glass which all the bones immediately melted and poured the burning red liquid into a perfectly round shaped stone mold and then when it began to harden the woman immediately hit the shield setpuffed it up with a stone hammer

After the 30th blow the object shined brightly and after dimming they saw a shield with a pictorial motif forming a spiral circle to the midpoint of the shield and silver white on the other side of the shield there was a shield with a black and silver side color.

The weapon craftsman lifted the shield and tapped the shield with the tip of her index finger and a small window appeared " its name is [Circle Death's Shield] and its weight is slightly lighter than your sword" he then handed the shield to coper and when he held it bagian pegangan perisai, itu sangat ringan dan tangannya mudah untuk bergerak ke atas-bawah dan kiri-kanan

Coper looked at him in amazement and saw the woman again "this is very impressive ... but ... how much is the cost of making this sword?" He only responded by shaking his head "it's all free because you also helped save my child" and a message appeared front coper

 **[Congratulations]**

 **[You get]**

 **[Curses's Magic Sword]**

 **[and]**

 **[Circle Death's Shield]**

Then without further ado, coper clicked [OK] and looked at the gunman woman "thank you" and answered "You're welcome, if anything comes to me. Because thanks to you I have been able to open a business that has been inherited from my family from generation to generation once again and also I can open a Blacksmithing class again "

And a pop-up appears

 **[Welcome to]**

 **[Alisebeth Bladesmitching]**

The three Adventure can only be silent before they finally smile and Kirito says "together, we will continue our journey. We asked for permission "they stepped back to the surface and came out of the house" I honestly never knew that here was a place for iron craftsmen, "said Kirito" so do I, "Coper said and looked at Kirito

Feeling staring at Kirito looking at the coper and their eyes looking at each other while Asuna just stood still watching them

"Why are you helping me?" Coper asked and Kirito just quietly thought for a moment "because when you almost died you said something ..."

 _ **Flash back**_

 _He stiffly moved his eyes to see that the Skeleton Goblins had gathered around him with Shaman laughing to see this made him cry immediately while standing in stiffness about his body status' so I will die here because of my greed? Forgive me Kami-sama, and anyone help ME! ' when a knife is swinging at him, he can only close his eyes with the right and wait for the death to pick up "I'm sorry Okaa-san, Otou-san. I'm really a child who disappoints you two "_

 _ **Present**_ _..._

Coper widened his eyes and said "Wh-am I saying that?" And Kirito nodded "of course, and very clear. Asuna just heard it clearly "

"Yes, that's true" replied Asuna, making the coper scratching her scalp, which doesn't itch "Thank you then"

They came to the front of the 3 meter high gate made of wood with a similar wall behind the wall. It was seen a tall building " welcome to Calderock Village" said Kirito and they stepped in if only a man did not appear suddenly "Hey who's there !? Introduce yourself "Asuna and coper immediately grabbed their weapon but Kirito moved his right hand in his sigh l told them to stop and the 2 adventure just looked at each other before finally nodding and lowering their attitude

Kirito opened the menu and accessed inventory then clicked on an object and then it appeared in front of his body and caught it when gravity almost pulled it down

Kirito handed the paper roll and the man accepted it and opened the paper roll seal

After reading a while later he immediately looked at the 3 adveture especially towards Kirito "Oh, you're an adventure from prairie town. I am Scout Fergus, Claderock Adventure's Guild "Kirito nodded and understood" I am Kirito, and these are my friends who helped me on the way. The woman he is asuan, and the other one his name is coper "

"Glad to receive your arrival, we want to bring you to meet Adventure's Guild Master Deckard. But it was past midnight and he was asleep, so I suggest that you go to the nearest inn and meet him tomorrow morning, "Fergus said and then he knocked on the gate and a message [Calderock Village, now opened]

The wooden gate slowly starts to open and looks a village that is slightly wider than Prairie Town with a building that stands firm and looks at the end of the road there is a garden with a lit fountain "You should go find an inn. I have a duty to guard the gate, good night, "said Scout Fergus and when 3 Adventure players stepped inside the gate, Calderock Village slowly closed automatically and now they were standing at Village's Park.

"Okay, now we've arrived at Calderock Village and have to find lodging. Are you coming? "Kirito looked at the other 2 friends

Coper shook his head "I will look for another place to rest, you go ahead without me" and then he left but had stopped while opening the main menu and clicking something

Suddenly a message appeared in front of Kirito

 **[Coper wants to be your friend!]**

 **[Accept] / [Reject]**

Kirito clicked [accept] and coper nodded his head with a smile on his face and returned to walk towards a place in the calderock village

"How about you with Asuna?" Asked Kirito and Asuna to just shrug "of course, as long as there is a bathroom complete with a bath "

Somehow Kirito's mind stopped and the man silently froze there

"Don't think about perverts" said Asuna flatly but her face was slightly red and Kirito immediately turned red and embarrassed "N-no! Of course not. Wait for me asuna. "Asuna has stepped away from her and Kirito can only chase her from behind the _'woman's base but why do I feel we have met ?, that hair, that face ..."_ "Kirito ..." "Yes wait for me" and they continued their steps at the Calderock village .

 **(To Be Continued)**


End file.
